Anxieux
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: KatsuDeku. No podía evitar sentirse bastante satisfecho, no todos los días lo veía de esa manera.
1. Chapter 1

**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.** _Esto es mero entretenimiento._

 _Mi corazón lo necesitaba._

 ** _KatsuDeku. Relación no establecida (_** _aún_ ** _)._** _Si les parece un tanto fuera de personaje, lo siento, déjenme soñar._

* * *

 ** _Anxieux_**

 **1**

-¿Pensaste... lo que te dije? -El joven rubio no le miraba, parecía inusualmente nervioso.

Imposible, debía ser una broma, era una broma ¿no? Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los rubíes ajenos supo que iba en serio... y ahora no podía escapar. Las clases habían terminado, estaban en la parte de atrás del edificio principal, el joven explosivo le tenía acorralado contra la pared con ambos brazos a sus costados, impidiéndole moverse y escaparse con facilidad.

Tragó saliva, separó los labios para decir algo pero la intensa mirada carmín le hizo retractarse.

No era como si no lo hubiera pensado, lo hizo, tanto que había estado a punto de dormirse en las clases todo ese día por culpa de la falta de descanso, pero no había podido llegar a una conclusión porque creyó que sólo buscaba molestarlo, que se aprovecharía al haber descubierto lo que sentía por él.

" _Eres demasiado obvio_ ", le había dicho Todoroki después de la hora del almuerzo, sin creer que fuera cierto miró a Uraraka e Iida, la primera rió nerviosamente mientras que el segundo asentía en silencio, estando de acuerdo con el de cabello bicolor. Ahora temía que la poca calma que había recuperado se viera interrumpida porque el rubio sabía que le gustaba.

Sin embargo, ahora que veía a Katsuki sabía que podía ser bastante denso.

-¿Y bien? -Le presionó.

Se sintió desmayar y se encogió un poco en su lugar, pronto perdería la paciencia. -Bueno... Yo no...

¿Le explotaría la cara si lo molestaba un poco?

-¿Es... un castigo?

Podría jurar que había visto fuego salir de sus ojos, le escuchó tronar la lengua y cerró los ojos, esperando la explosión, pero lo que llegó a sus oídos fue el retumbar de la pared a sus espaldas. Abrió los ojos lentamente y temeroso miró el rostro de su compañero. No era la primera vez que le veía tan frustrado, pero sí la primera que lo veía tan inquieto y -si podía darse el lujo de decirlo- sonrojado. El aire le faltó por un instante.

-¡No lo es! -Le respondió irritado.

Debía admitir que se estaba divirtiendo un poco, si pudiera estaría sonriendo ese preciso instante. Bakugou perdía la paciencia y se contenía las ganas de romperle la cara, y a cada segundo sus pómulos enrojecían más. Probablemente si le decía que lucía lindo no viviría para contarlo.

-¿Qué... qué hago para...?

¿Que le creyera? Realmente no necesitaba hacer nada, le había creído en cuanto le miró de aquella manera tan profunda. Pero no podía evitar sentirse bastante satisfecho al verlo de esa manera. Tal vez se estuviera sonrojando por la presión de resistir la necesidad de golpearlo y no tanto porque le pusiera nervioso, sin embargo no todas las veces el rubio titubeaba de tal forma que no podía terminar sus frases.

Iba a ser el fin del mundo.

Y por eso se daría el lujo de presionarlo, como tantas veces él lo hizo con su persona.

-Bésame. -Desvió la mirada, sus mejillas empezaron a enrojecer.

¿Qué tipo de expresión tendría? Le preocupó que no dijera nada, incluso había dejado de escuchar su respiración. Bueno, en realidad no esperaba que aceptara así que le sorprendió cuando el mayor le sujetó por los hombros. Se quedó quieto y no pudo levantar la cabeza al saber que el otro estaba tan cerca, sintió su respiración sobre su cara y cerró los ojos.

Le soltó y le agarró la barbilla obligándolo a alzar la cabeza, abrió un poco los ojos y vio el rostro ajeno más cerca. El rostro le ardió y las manos le sudaban, cerró de nuevo los ojos y esperó el contacto.

Fue un ósculo casto, sintió los labios ajenos sobre los propios, un toque extrañamente delicado que le puso ansioso una vez dejó de sentirlo.

-Otra vez. -Le pidió mirándolo a los ojos.

El más alto se sonrojó ante la inesperada petición, pero no dudó en acercarse para besarlo por segunda vez.

Aunque hubiera esperado que el beso fuese igual al primero sabía que su compañero pediría más. Cuando sus labios se separaron un poco para volver a tocarse, el rubio forzó su lengua en la pequeña abertura que sus labios dejaron y abrió los ojos por un instante para encontrarse con los rubíes mirándole con deseo. Un escalofrío le recorrió desde la espalda baja y cerró los ojos ante las sensaciones en su boca.

 _Esto es malo_ , pensó mientras la lengua de Katsuki rozaba la suya. Apoyó las manos en el pecho del mayor e intentó empujarlo, sin mucho éxito. No fue sino hasta que las manos calientes del rubio se metieron bajo su ropa que se separó bruscamente de él, rompiendo el beso.

Había gemido.

Se limpió la saliva que quedó en sus labios y miró de reojo a su compañero. Estaba agitado al igual que él y sus mejillas se encendieron cuando le vio lamer su labio superior al tiempo en que sonreía.

Quiso que la tierra le tragara. Agarró su mochila y salió corriendo de ahí. No supo si le llamó y aunque lo hubiera hecho no lo habría escuchado pues los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos.

¿Ahora qué?


	2. Chapter 2

_No tengan altas expectativas en mí pero no podía dejarlo ahí. Katsuki es un_ tsundere.

* * *

 ** _Anxieux_**

 **2**

Ignoraba si el joven de cabello cenizo le estaba llamando o si acaso lo estaba persiguiendo, todo lo que podía escuchar era el palpitar de su alterado corazón, sentía que se le saldría por la boca en cualquier instante. Tenía la mente ocupada en lo que acababa de suceder, los labios le ardieron al recordar las sensaciones y su joven corazón se aceleró más.

En más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de tropezar pero no se detuvo hasta llegar a su casa.

Tan pronto llegó se encerró en su cuarto e hizo oídos sordos a las cuestiones de su madre. Se tumbó en la cama y enterró la cara en la almohada.

¿Ahora qué?

¿Cómo iba a ir a la escuela mañana? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo lo iba a mirar? Gritó contra la almohada y se removió, rodando por el colchón. No podría mirarlo a la cara, y si lo hacía probablemente saldría corriendo, tal y como acababa de hacerlo hacía unos minutos atrás.

Quería morir joven al parecer.

Pensó en todos los escenarios posibles para enfrentarse al joven de ojos rojizos pero todos terminaban con él lastimado. Si en realidad terminaba muerto no podía culparlo, lo más seguro es que no fuera sencillo para el mayor haber aceptado sus sentimientos ni mucho menos el haberse confesado.

El día de ayer poco antes de empezar las clases el rubio entró por la puerta y clavó la mirada en su persona, al principio no lo notó pues estaba ordenando algunos apuntes pero no tardó en sentir la intensidad con que le miraba y levantó la vista de su cuaderno para encontrarse con los rubíes. Se petrificó en su sitio y le sostuvo la mirada hasta que estuvo al lado de su pupitre, se encogió un poco ante el repentino golpe sobre su cuaderno y tras chasquear la lengua el rubio tomó asiento en su respectivo lugar.

Confundido frunció el entrecejo y prefirió pasar por alto las acciones de Bakugou. Cuando regresó la vista a su cuaderno vio un papel que no estaba antes, un tanto maltratado y chamuscado, lo volteó y tras leer lo que tenía escrito alzó la cabeza para mirar al rubio y preguntarle lo que pretendía con aquello, sin embargo lo dejó pues no parecía estar de buen humor.

Durante el transcurso de las clases no le miró una sola vez, más bien lo estuvo evitando. Que sus miradas chocaran de vez en cuando no era extraño, se había convertido en algo habitual por el espíritu competitivo que tenían pero cuando miraba al rubio éste le rehuía y desviaba la mirada. Parecía incómodo y nervioso cada vez que eludía un posible contacto visual, inclusive su rostro enrojecía y estaba más irritable que de costumbre. Intentó acercarse y preguntarle si pasaba algo pero en cuanto estaba a menos de dos metros el otro se alejaba. Desistió entonces y esperaría hasta la hora en que le había citado para cuestionarle todo lo necesario.

Evadió a sus amigos diciendo que _Recovery Girl_ le había pedido que se pasara por la enfermería al terminar las clases y aunque insistieron en esperarle logró convencerlos de que no era necesario y que se fueran sin él. Una vez estuvo solo miró el papel que Katsuki había dejado en su pupitre esa mañana y tras meditarlo varios minutos se fue hacia la parte trasera del edificio.

Quizás era mala idea haber aceptado, técnicamente no lo había hecho porque el joven explosivo no esperaba una respuesta, así que aún podía irse. Pero la idea de que lo lastimara como había hecho durante la escuela media le hacía permanecer ahí. La escritura de Katsuki estaba bastante marcada y podía leerla más como una orden que como una cuestión, el chico no esperaba un no por respuesta así que mejor que le encontrara donde le había dicho.

No esperó mucho tiempo para escuchar pasos acercándose a donde se encontraba.

-Oh, Kacchan... -Volteó hacia el mencionado quien se detuvo a un par de metros de su persona.

El mayor no le miraba, volteaba hacia el suelo y no parecía tener ganas de hablar. Se quedó quieto en su lugar y comenzó a impacientarse cuando pasaron algunos minutos.

-Kacchan, ¿está todo bien? -Se agachó un poco para intentar ver su rostro.

-¡Aahh, maldita sea! -Inesperadamente el rubio reaccionó, y le agarró bruscamente por la corbata junto a la camisa, lo acercó a su rostro y tras rechinar los dientes le miró a los ojos. -¡Sal conmigo!

¿Qué? Había esperado un insulto, un golpe, una explosión, cualquier cosa menos esas palabras. ¿Salir... con él? ¿Cómo en una relación? ¿En un sentido romántico? Aun cuando quiso preguntarle todo eso y más, no pudo decir nada, no podía creerlo y su mente se puso en blanco cuando observó el rostro ajeno.

¿Iba en serio? Estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

Refunfuñó y suspiró frustrado. -¡Sólo... piénsalo! -Y con eso lo soltó para después irse.

Perdió el equilibrio, las piernas le estaban temblando y cayó de sentón. -¿Salir...? -Se sonrojó mientras veía al rubio desaparecer al doblar la esquina.

Bueno, no era como si el chico haya sido muy romántico o incluso claro respecto a la manera en que se sentía, le había gritado y básicamente le había ordenado que saliera con él así que una parte de su persona había confundido todo aquello con una broma o un castigo de algún juego. Sin embargo después de aquel beso ya no tenía dudas.

Volvió a rodar por su cama, apretando la almohada con fuerza contra su rostro mientras murmuraba _"¿Qué voy a hacer?"_ repetidas veces, como un mantra.

Estuvo al menos unos cinco minutos moviéndose por la cama, hasta que se cansó. Relajó sus músculos y la almohada se separó un poco de su cara. Rozó sus labios y después su abdomen, donde las manos de Katsuki le habían tocado. Las mejillas le ardieron y se encogió hasta quedar en posición fetal. Tenía una mezcla extraña de sentimientos, aunque estaba avergonzado no pudo evitar sonreír.

Nunca hubiera pensado que sus sentimientos eran los mismos.

Pero aún quedaba un problema, ¿haber huido de esa manera después de besarse significaba que había aceptado o que lo había rechazado?

Le dolió el estómago. Y mientras la sensación volvía a sus labios se quedó dormido.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sé que esto va muy lento y es muy corto, pero necesito motivarme de alguna manera para que esto no se quede estancado. Lo siento._

* * *

 ** _Anxieux_**

 **3**

-Izuku, se te hará tarde. -Su madre le llamó y le sacudió un poco.

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de restregar sus párpados y bostezó largamente mientras se movía en su sitio, estirando sus extremidades y quitándose la sensación adormecida de su cuerpo. Se sentó en la cama y tras bostezar de nuevo miró a su madre con ojos hinchados y algunas lágrimas por los bostezos.

-Alístate, el desayuno está casi listo. -Le sonrió cálidamente.

Bostezó otra vez y asintió con la cabeza, entonces la mayor salió de su cuarto. Se quedó en la cama hasta que vio la puerta de su cuarto cerrarse, con pereza volteó a ver el reloj, no prestó mucha atención en realidad a la hora que ponía, había sido un reflejo puesto que era parte de su rutina, tras bostezar de nuevo se levantó y tomó sus cosas para prepararse para ir a la escuela.

Tomó un baño, el agua le había despertado lo suficiente como para recordar lo que le estaba molestando el día de ayer. Por más que lo pensó no llegó a alguna conclusión y lo único que pudo hacer fue temer por su bienestar físico. Lo más seguro era que el día de hoy no escaparía de una explosión en su cara.

Regresó a su cuarto al terminar y se cambió. Revisó que su corbata estuviera bien y al verse frente al espejo no pudo evitar recordar el beso y el hecho de su lengua había estado en su boca, tragó saliva mientras intentaba controlar el sonrojo que empezaba a surgir en sus mejillas. Después de relajarse un poco salió de su cuarto para acompañar a su madre en el desayuno.

Estaba bastante silencioso, cosa que le extrañó, su madre le preguntaba a veces cómo le iba en la escuela y que no le haya preguntado algo -en especial después de cómo llegó a casa ayer- hasta ahora le inquietaba un poco. Alzó la vista para verla, ¿ella le había estado mirando todo este rato?

-¿Ocurrió algo bueno? -Le preguntó cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

-¿Eh?

-Es sólo que... luces más relajado, como si te hubieras quitado un peso de encima.

No sabía si en realidad se le notaba en la cara o eso lo percibía porque era su madre, pero de alguna manera le alegró. -Algo así. -Sonrió y ella le regresó el gesto.

Lo cierto era que sí se había liberado de un peso, ya no tendría que preocuparse por ocultar los sentimientos que tenía por Katsuki y saber que éstos eran correspondidos le daba la calma que había necesitado desde que descubrió lo que sentía por el rubio. Aunque ahora debía tratar con otro problema.

Terminó su desayuno y tras despedirse de su madre salió con rumbo a la escuela.

En su camino estuvo a punto de retractarse de asistir ese día. El de mirada rojiza seguramente estaría de muy mal humor después de haber huido de aquella manera, sin embargo tenía que arreglar las cosas si es que había causado un malentendido.

No podía dejarlo ir ahora que lo había conseguido.

Cuando entró al salón el rubio ya estaba en su sitio pero parecía estar dormido, tenía el rostro oculto entre sus brazos mientras estaba apoyado en la mesa del pupitre. Aquello le había evitado tener que afrontarlo cara a cara pero aun así eludió mirarlo por mucho tiempo. Que su lugar estuviera tan cerca del suyo no le ayudaba, en realidad y todo el rato le ardió la cara.

Necesitaba hablar con él, pero no lograba reunir la confianza suficiente para hablarle y terminaba esquivando cualquier posible encuentro con el mayor. Pensó que era mejor acercarse cuando finalizaran las clases de ese día.

Las cosas no siempre salen como las planeas.

Para su suerte, ese día el profesor Aizawa había decidido que tendrían práctica en el exterior, haciendo una demostración de combates individuales. ¿Y contra quién se iba a enfrentar? Sí, Bakugou.

No estaba lo suficientemente concentrado y aunque fue capaz de evitar los ataques del rubio no podría mantener el ritmo si lo tenía tan cerca. Realmente no sabía qué esperaba de ese combate pero no le sorprendió cuando el mayor causó una explosión que le hizo terminar en la enfermería.

Se despertó y miró su alrededor, rió un poco al ver que volvía a estar en la enfermería. Le dolió la cabeza y llevó su mano a su costado derecho donde notó que tenía vendajes. No esperaba menos.

-Deberías arreglar los asuntos que tienes con el chico Bakugou. - _Recovery Girl_ le miró preocupada.

-¿Por qué...?

-A pesar de que fue él quien te hirió, él mismo te trajo hasta aquí. -Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al borde de la cama. -Y se quedó hasta que le aseguré que estabas bien.

Probablemente Katsuki le había llevado por orden del héroe profesional para que se hiciera responsable, pero el hecho de que se haya quedado hasta cerciorarse de que estaba bien le había provocado una sensación cálida en el pecho.

-Lucía un tanto consternado al verte. -Le dijo antes de regresar a su asiento. -Deberías poder regresar a casa ya.

Asintió con la cabeza y se levantó. Se puso sus botines y agradeció la ayuda y atención de la mayor. Salió del cuarto y se dirigió al salón de clases para recoger su mochila.

No había podido hablar con el rubio en todo el día, necesitaba darle una respuesta concreta y aclarar cualquier confusión que sus acciones pudieron haber causado. Tal vez iría a su casa y le pediría hablar... Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver al de mirada carmín salir del salón. Sin pensarlo, en automático se precipitó en alcanzarlo y cuando lo tuvo cerca le agarró por el brazo izquierdo.

El más alto volteó enojado por el jalón en su brazo pero cuando le vio su rostro se relajó un poco.

-¡Kacchan! -Por un instante sintió que la voz se le iba -T-tengo que hablar contigo.


	4. Chapter 4

_1.- Lento pero seguro. De alguna manera esto está funcionando, veamos hasta donde soporto._

 _2.- El título original de esto era "_ _pas à pas" pero lo cambié porque no sabía si lo podría continuar, no significa que lo vaya a cambiar, el que tiene me gusta._

* * *

 ** _Anxieux_**

 **4**

-¡Kacchan! -Por un instante sintió que la voz se le iba -T-tengo que hablar contigo.

El rubio forcejeó un poco y tras ver su rostro se quedó en su lugar, pareció pensarlo pero accedió al final. Le soltó entonces y nervioso le pidió que lo esperara.

Entró al salón a recoger sus cosas y regresó a donde se encontraba el mayor, él le miró preguntándole qué quería y le dijo que mejor fueran a la parte de atrás, donde habían ocurrido sus anteriores dos encuentros, para hablarlo mejor.

Caminaban uno al lado del otro, con pocos centímetros entre sus brazos. Ninguno decía nada, aunque en realidad no era como si fuera necesario, por lo que el silencio entre ellos era bastante cómodo. Para Izuku poder pasar todos los días así habría sido suficiente, lo había pensado demasiadas veces desde que se supo prendado de su antes mejor amigo, sin importar si nunca conseguía que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos tener al menos momentos como el de ahora habrían sido suficientes para serenar su joven enamorado corazón.

Pero haber descubierto que él no era el único que se sentía de esa forma lo había puesto más ansioso, esperando que las cosas mejoraran y se consumaran entre ellos.

Jugó con sus manos para deshacerse de la necesidad que crecía por poder tomarse de las manos con el rubio. Tenía que hablarlo apropiadamente con él, dejar en claro que también era serio respecto a sus sentimientos, porque en realidad no le había dicho cómo se sentía.

El tramo le pareció más corto de lo que esperaba así que se puso nervioso cuando el mayor se detuvo enfrente suyo. No estaba preparado, realmente no lo estaba. Sus ojos se encontraron y sin poder sostenerle la mirada volteó hacia el piso, comenzó a sudar.

-Sólo suéltalo. -Metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y volteó la cabeza hacia su costado derecho, esquivándolo.

Levantó la mirada para ver a su compañero, parecía nervioso. Respiró profundo y tras soltar el aire se enderezó.

-Kacchan. -Le llamó para que le mirara y hasta que le miró de frente continuó -Perdón por... lo que sucedió ayer. -Hizo todo lo posible por mantener el contacto visual, estaba bastante intranquilo. -Pero... realmente no creí que... que...

-¿Que qué? ¿Que lo haría? -Le preguntó irritado. Movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, respondiendo afirmativamente a la cuestión. Gruñó exasperado, -¡¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo cuando-?!

-¡¿Cómo esperas que lo crea después de lo que pasó en la secundaria?! -Lo interrumpió reprimiendo las lágrimas.

Ah no, esto no era lo que quería que pasara.

-¡¿Cómo quieres... que lo acepte... como si fuera de lo más normal...?!

 _Nononono_ , eso no era lo que quería decir. Quiso corregir todo lo que había dicho pero las palabras no salían.

Los ojos rubíes le miraron afligidos. -Bien, ¿eso es todo? -Sintió una punzada en el corazón.

No pudo decir nada. Incrédulo ante sus propias palabras no se movió, solamente pudo ver que el rubio le dejó de mirar. ¿Qué había sido aquello? No tenía por qué haber dicho eso, no era así como se sentía, nunca había pensado en reclamarle por lo ocurrido en la secundaria... tal vez en el fondo siempre se sintió así y nunca le había prestado atención.

Regresó a la realidad cuando el más alto caminó a su lado con la intención de irse de ahí. Se giró y no dudó en interceptarlo, le volvió a agarrar del brazo y le hizo voltearse.

-¡Kacchan, espera!

-¡Suéltame! -Aló el brazo, tratando de hacer que le dejara ir.

-¡No, tienes que escucharme! -Se aferró aún más y alcanzó el otro brazo del rubio.

-¡Maldición, suelta, Deku! -Retrocedió algunos pasos y sin esperarlo se lió con sus propios pies, tropezando y cayendo de espaldas junto con el de cabello verde.

Cayeron juntos, la espalda del rubio golpeó contra el piso mientras que el menor quedó encima de él. Se quejó por la molestia que le causaba en la espalda y al ver que Izuku estaba encima suyo se enojó, le dijo que se moviera pero el de ojos verdes negó con la cabeza y se aferró más a su ropa, alzó su mano derecha con la intención de quitárselo por la fuerza, pero al ver las vendas en su cabeza se detuvo. La culpa le apuñaló el corazón.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Sintió el cuerpo del mayor relajarse y aflojó el agarre que tenía en su saco del uniforme. -Kacchan yo... -Se separó un poco, lo suficiente como para que su voz no se sofocara contra el cuerpo ajeno, -tú... -la voz comenzó a quebrársele y alzó la cabeza para poder mirar los ojos del más alto.

Movió la boca intentando decir lo que tanto quería pero su voz no salía, sus pensamientos eran un desastre. Desesperado se acercó al rostro del rubio y le besó cauto, un roce discreto. Se alejó y le tomó por las mejillas.

Ambos se sonrojaron ante la cercanía.

-Quiero... salir contigo. -Su voz era bastante suave y un poco ronca por los sollozos que había contenido.

Katsuki enrojeció más y avergonzado lo abrazó, una mano en su espalda y la otra en su nuca con la cual le recargó en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, no quería que le viera de aquella manera, tan vulnerable. Pudo sentir el pulso acelerado del rubio contra su mejilla, aunque bien podía ser el suyo, en realidad no lo sabía y en ese momento no le preocupaba.

Se quedaron así bastante tiempo, durante el cual trató de disculparse por lo que había dicho pero el de mirada carmín simplemente le apretó con más fuerza dándole a entender que no importaba, que todo estaba bien. El mayor esperó hasta que se calmara para disponerse a regresar a casa.

El rubio se levantó primero y le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a incorporarse, sonrió ante el gesto y no dudó en aceptar su ayuda.

En el trayecto a casa, Bakugou no soltó su mano en ningún momento.


	5. Chapter 5

_Seguiré con esto hasta que mi motivación desaparezca. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alegran mi pequeño corazón~_

* * *

 ** _Anxieux_**

 **5**

Aceptó la mano que le ofrecía y una vez estuvo de pie le soltó, sin embargo el de mirada rojiza le alcanzó, se ruborizó al ver que agarró su mano y la apretó en la suya suavemente. Sin poder protestar -que no es como si realmente quisiese hacerlo- el rubio comenzó a caminar, dirigiéndolo fuera de las instalaciones de la academia, sosteniendo su mano cálidamente.

Iba un par de pasos más atrás por lo que no sabía qué expresión tenía en su rostro el mayor, aunque desde su sitio podía ver que la punta de sus orejas estaba roja. Se avergonzó un poco y apretó de igual manera el agarre.

En el trayecto a casa, Bakugou no soltó su mano en ningún momento.

Todo ese tiempo no se miraron, estaban demasiado abochornados como para hacerlo, pudiera ser que su enamorado corazón latía demasiado rápido que parecía como si fuera a estallar, pero al fin tenía la calma que tanto había necesitado. Y ahora estaba rebosante de colores sin forma y sensaciones sin nombre que podrían sofocarlo.

Sus labios se curvaron en una tímida sonrisa que cubrió con su mano libre, esperaba que el más alto no lo notara, su corazón no soportaría.

Así que... ¿oficialmente estaban saliendo?

Pensar que ahora eran una pareja le hizo enrojecer a más no poder, se encogió mientras trataba de caminar apropiadamente, la idea le estaba mareando y en cualquier momento podría darle un síncope.

Cuando llegó el momento de separarse para ir cada uno a su respectivo hogar, el Sol ya se había puesto. Las alargadas sombras de las casas del vecindario cubrían a los jóvenes héroes que cesaron su caminata frente a la casa del más bajo.

Aún tapaba su rostro con su mano, había estado sonriendo todo el camino, por lo que tardó en percibir al rubio mirándole y cuando levantó la vista se encontró con los ojos rubíes observando sus movimientos, brincó un poco en su sitio. Le mantuvo la mirada embelesado, su mirada intensa era extremadamente cálida, al estar distraído no sintió que el mayor había retirado su mano de encima de su rostro. Volvió a la realidad cuando el rostro ajeno se acercó y desapareció la distancia entre sus labios.

Un ósculo honesto y prudente.

Estaba seguro que el corazón se le había parado por un instante, pero si su rostro le ardía de aquella manera por estar ruborizado entonces significaba que aún bombeaba sangre. Cuando terminó el beso se alejó un poco, y clavó su mirada en la propia, los profundos ojos rojos le miraron esperando una respuesta.

-Has-Hasta... mañana... -Con voz ahogada le dijo al mayor.

Vio como sus mejillas se coloreaban, soltó su mano y avergonzado intentó articular una respuesta que resultó incompleta y muda. Le sostuvo la mirada una vez más y entonces se retiró con rumbo a su propia casa.

Permaneció parado a media calle hasta que ya no pudo ver más al rubio, se dejó caer de cuclillas y ocultó su rostro en sus manos. El aire en sus pulmones no le alcanzaba y gritó en silencio al pensar que ese había sido su cuarto beso.

Sí, realmente estaban saliendo.

Tardó en tranquilizar su acelerado corazón. Entró a su casa y su madre le preguntó si estaba bien, le respondió que no pasaba nada y en verdad pasaba de todo en su interior. Sus sentimientos se derramaron y los traía a flor de piel, y no pudo evitar que la mayor se percatara de lo que sucedía con su persona. Ella le sonrió cariñosamente y prefirió dejar el asunto.

Después de cenar se retiró a su habitación.

Se sentía tan pleno y feliz, como esos días cuando era niño y no sabía nada sobre su inexistente _quirk_ , esos días en que Katsuki le tomaba de la mano y compartía con él cosas inimaginables para su tierna e impresionable mente.

A veces se preguntaba cómo habrían sido las cosas si su relación no se hubiera roto de aquella manera. ¿Seguirían siendo amigos como cuando niños?

¿Siquiera se habrían enamorado?

De alguna manera la admiración que sentía por Bakugou cambio su forma y sus colores transformándose en algo que jamás había pensado sentiría por el de cabello cenizo, pronto se encontró mirándolo desde lejos más de lo habitual, al tiempo en que el pecho le dolía, le oprimía el corazón y se le dificultaba respirar. Entre lágrimas descubrió que se había enamorado y que las posibilidades de ser correspondido eran nulas.

Recordó esos días en los que intentó olvidarse por completo de sus sentimientos y se alegró de no haberlo logrado.

A la mañana siguiente al salir del edificio de departamentos se encontró con una inesperada sorpresa.

-B-buenos días. -Saludó al chico rubio.

Katsuki le estaba esperando recargado en un poste cercano al acceso principal del edificio. Traía unos audífonos los cuales se quitó después de hacer un ademán para que emprendieran camino a la Academia. Sonrió para sí mismo, no había esperado que el joven de ojos rojizos le acompañaría rumbo a la escuela, ¿significaba que de ahora en adelante irían y regresarían juntos?

Ahora que lo pensaba no había discutido con el mayor cuán pública iba a ser su relación, aunque suponía era mejor no decir nada. Cuando sus amigos le preguntaron sobre el extraño comportamiento de Bakugou -que estaba inusualmente menos irritable- insistió en que era sólo su imaginación.

Sin embargo, pronto hubo sospechas y rumores acerca de la manera en que actuaba el de cabello cenizo después de la clase práctica con _Eraserhead_.

Al practicar con Kirishima había despejado su mente de todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo, quizás estuvo tan relajado que no vio venir el golpe del pelirrojo. Le había dejado sin aire y cayó de rodillas al perder la fuerza en sus piernas. Tosió con fuerza mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento ante la preocupación de su compañero. Se había encogido en su lugar y no pudo ver que el chico de cabello bicolor se acercó para ver su estado.

-Midoriya, ¿estás bie-? -Quiso alcanzar su espalda pero su brazo fue interceptado.

-¿Qué crees que haces? -Le miró molesto. Sus ojos rojos se enfrentaron a la heterocromía, y perdiendo la paciencia ajustó el agarre en su brazo al tiempo en que comenzaba a quemar la piel ajena.


	6. Chapter 6

_Aún creo que fue un poco apresurado –Katsuki es como un perro-, pero bueno. Me quedé dormida a medio escribir._

* * *

 ** _Anxieux_**

 **6**

-Midoriya, ¿estás bie-? -Quiso alcanzar su espalda pero su brazo fue interceptado.

-¿Qué crees que haces? -Le miró molesto. Sus ojos rojos se enfrentaron a la heterocromía, y perdiendo la paciencia ajustó el agarre en su brazo al tiempo en que comenzaba a quemar la piel ajena.

El pelirrojo intentó calmarlos mientras ayudaba al peliverde a incorporarse para que respirara mejor. Izuku se apoyó en los brazos de Kirishima que le sostenían por la espalda y el pecho. Alcanzó a ver con dificultad a sus compañeros, que parecían estar enojados, sin embargo el dolor en su costado le hizo cerrar los ojos y su respiración se cortó.

-Cerciorándome de que esté bien. -Respondió tranquilo.

Empezó a salir humo del contacto que tenían. -No toques lo que es de otros. -Gruñó entre dientes y le soltó, controlando el impulso de explotar su brazo.

Los jóvenes se miraron de mala manera y tras chasquear la lengua el de mirada rojiza rompió el contacto visual. Todoroki se quedó en su lugar y simplemente vio al rubio acercarse al de ojos verdes.

Insistió al rubio que no se preocupara una vez recuperó el aliento y se disculpó con el pelirrojo porque había estado distraído. Aizawa se acercó y tras decirle que debería tener cuidado y dejar sus asuntos personales fuera de cualquier futura pelea real lo mandó a la enfermería, por precaución.

Quiso protestar y asegurarle que no era nada pero la severa mirada del héroe de cabello oscuro le hizo aceptar resignado. Eijirou le acompañó, pudo escuchar las quejas internas del de ojos rubíes pero aceptó sin chistar que fuera el pelirrojo quien le llevara.

A medio camino se auxilió del más alto, apoyándose en sus hombros al caminar, pasando su brazo izquierdo por la espalda ajena, dejando su mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de Kirishima mientras que éste le sostuvo de la muñeca y descansó su mano derecha en el costado derecho.

-Lo siento Midoriya, aun cuando quité el endurecimiento te golpeé con bastante fuerza. -Le volteó a ver con un gesto bastante arrepentido, mantuvo un firme agarre en la cintura del más bajo.

-No te preocupes, en serio. Ha sido culpa mía. -Colocó su mano derecha sobre su costado izquierdo, donde el puño del pelirrojo había hecho contacto.

-¿Viste los ojos de Bakugou? -No entendió la pregunta y le miró confundido. -Sí, casi se salían de sus órbitas. -Sonrió un tanto divertido mientras soltaba su muñeca para apuntar a sus propios ojos.

En verdad no había notado aquello, probablemente porque estaba concentrado intentando disminuir el dolor.

-Y lo que dijo cuando Todoroki trató de acercarse a ti. -Sostuvo de nuevo su muñeca, ayudándole a mantener el paso.

Se asustó un poco, -¿Qué... dijo?

-¿No lo escuchaste? -No recibió respuesta por lo que interpretó su silencio como una negativa. -No toques lo que es de otros. -Imitó al joven explosivo, y se rió ante su propia imitación.

 _¿Eh? ¡¿Eeeh?!_ ¿De verdad había dicho eso?

-Lo hubieras visto, lucía tan serio y masculino. -Comentó admirado.

Algo en su interior se movió y bajó la cabeza al sentir que la sangre se acumulaba en ésta, podría morir de la vergüenza. Contuvo las ganas de salir corriendo y no levantó la cabeza sino hasta que Kirishima le preguntó algo al detenerse frente a la puerta de la enfermería.

-¿Bakugou y tú están saliendo?

Miró fijamente los ojos del joven de cabello picudo y el sonrojo se extendió hasta sus orejas.

El pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente, -Me alegra.

Aquello le tomó desprevenido, realmente no había esperado una reacción como esa. El gesto y las palabras de Kirishima le relajaron, le tranquilizaron y el rubor en sus mejillas desapareció. No sabía si el chico era perspicaz o si acaso Katsuki había hablado con él sobre todo ese asunto.

 _Recovery Girl_ les dijo que no debían preocuparse, la resistencia que tenía le había ayudado pero de todos modos le dio un pequeño remedio y les hizo regresar a clases.

De regreso al salón quiso preguntarle si el rubio le había hablado sobre aquel asunto, pero cuando abrió la boca para hablarle el pelirrojo le quitó la palabra.

-¿Sabes? Bakugou quería decirles eso a todos, -Comenzó el de pinchos, y la atención de Izuku se enfocó en él -especialmente a Todoroki.

Se ruborizó al pensar que el de ojos rubíes había gritado aquello. -Entonces... ¿toda la clase...? -Su voz temblaba.

-Oh n- se detuvo abruptamente -¡Ey, Bakugou! -Alzó el brazo para llamar la atención del mencionado.

Por un momento casi se atragantó con su propia saliva y esperó hasta que el rubio se acercara a donde ellos estaban. Cuando estuvo al lado de Kirishima le miró a los ojos, en respuesta simplemente rió nervioso mientras rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza, y tras un intercambio de miradas más el chico explosivo se retiró junto al pelirrojo.

A la hora del descanso se sentó a comer, como siempre, junto a Uraraka e Iida, quienes tras asegurarse de que no había sido nada grave lo sucedido en la clase práctica, siguieron hablando del comportamiento de Katsuki, a media conversación Shouto llegó a su mesa y tomó asiento a su lado.

-Todoroki, ¿pasó algo con Bakugou? Parecía bastante serio cuando te agarró del brazo. -Preguntó la chica.

-Nada realmente. -Contestó sin verla.

La castaña se quedó pensativa, -¿En serio? Podría jurar que vi una extraña aura a su alrededor... -Colocó su mano derecha sobre su mentón intentando hacer memoria.

-Un instinto asesino -apoyó el de lentes.

El de cabello bicolor los vio a ambos y después al peliverde. -¿No es así como actúa siempre?

Se quedaron pensando y Uraraka siguió murmurando algunas cosas, pero la discusión pareció quedar ahí.

Se relajó al saber que lo que el rubio había dicho el resto de la clase no lo escuchó, aunque muy en el fondo le hubiera gustado que así fuera. Pero ahora estaba nervioso porque el de mirada bicolor podría preguntarle lo mismo que Eijirou.

-¿Estás bien? -Le preguntó, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Apresurado le dijo que todo estaba bien y sacudió las manos restándole importancia. Sin saberlo ni notarlo, continuó comiendo bajo la mirada atenta de Todoroki, así como la de alguien más a lo lejos.


	7. Chapter 7

_Adoro a Kirishima. (Diablos, ya van siete -llora-).  
_

* * *

 ** _Anxieux_**

 **7**

No sabía lo que estaban hablando y no necesitaba saberlo, en realidad no le importaba, el simple hecho de verlo al lado de él, sentado a tan pocos centímetros, mirándolo desde tan cerca le irritaba. Con el paso de los segundos su ceño se arrugaba más y de sus manos comenzaban a salir pequeñas chispas, inclusive empezó a gruñir.

Su compañero en la mesa, sentado enfrente suyo, miró su comportamiento y notó que su mirada estaba dirigida a otro lugar, intentó seguir una línea imaginaria que le ayudara a saber hacia dónde estaba mirando. Vislumbró una cabellera alborotada de color verde y a su lado una bicolor, no pudo evitar reír un poco al saber por qué el rubio estaba actuando de esa manera.

Regresó la vista al de cabello cenizo, -Así que, ¿lo hiciste?

-¿Hacer qué? -Dejó de mirar al par de chicos a lo lejos y enfocó al pelirrojo.

-...Sales con Midoriya, ¿no es así?

-¿Por qué lo dices? -Su mal humor se desvaneció.

-Hablé con él, -se quedó pensativo -puedo entender un poco por qué te gusta. -El rubio se sonrojó un poco, y volteó hacia atrás, mirando al chico de pecas.

Alterado se levantó de su asiento y estiró el brazo para tomar a Kirishima del cuello de la camisa, alzándolo lo suficiente hasta que sus rostros estuvieron bastante cerca como para permitirse hablar en susurros.

-¿Qué más hablaste con él? -Dijo entre dientes, queriendo ignorar el comentario que el otro había hecho, al tiempo en que sus mejillas tomaban más color.

-Nada más, en serio. -Aquello calmó un poco al de ojos rubíes. -Aunque no veo la necesidad de preocuparte de lo que se entere, digo, están saliendo.

Le dio un tic en el ojo derecho y el sonrojo se extendió a sus orejas, soltó el agarre que tenía sobre su compañero. Lentamente volvió a sentarse, pensando que lo que el pelirrojo decía era verdad sin embargo su orgullo no le permitía dejar que el de ojos esmeraldas conociera esa parte vergonzosa suya. Bastante tenía con el hecho de que Eijirou fuera quien le hizo darse cuenta de lo que sentía por el más bajo.

Descansó sus brazos en la mesa, haciendo a un lado la bandeja con comida, recargó la barbilla sobre el antebrazo derecho y cubrió su cabeza con el brazo izquierdo mientras volvía a ver al de cabello verde. No era que le desagradara estar con él pero aún no podía creer que se había enamorado del chico a quien tanto había odiado.

Ese sentimiento de odio no había sido nada más que un pretexto.

En la secundaria intentó no prestarle atención y cuanto más lo alejaba más lo buscaba, inconscientemente se encontraba a sí mismo viéndolo desde lejos, añorando los días cuando fueron niños. Todo ese tiempo nunca se había percatado de que miraba al menor con frecuencia ni mucho menos se había enterado de que cada mirada que le dedicaba era con una intensión bastante diferente a la que creía. Siempre había odiado su manera de ser, la facilidad con que insistía en ser un héroe a pesar de no tener un _quirk_ , y ese motivo le pareció suficiente para hacerle la vida imposible.

Cuando entraron a la Academia se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Ver que la mirada esmeralda ya no se enfocaba únicamente en su persona le hizo darse cuenta de que siempre había querido que el chico lo mirara. Durante la secundaria no había tenido ese problema, Izuku era un chico bastante solitario, tímido e inseguro por lo que no había a quién mirara además de él, nunca lo veía rodeado de gente como ahora en U.A., había llamado la atención de los demás desde el primer día por lo que siempre había alguien a su alrededor, y el chico ya no le pertenecía sólo a él y eso le enojaba.

Le cabreaba cuando los demás se acercaban a él y Kirishima lo había notado.

Donde sea que estaba el chico de pecas la mirada rubí lo seguía, el pelirrojo creía que era porque lo consideraba un rival sin embargo había algo muy diferente a un sentimiento de rivalidad, cada vez que el rubio veía al más bajo con gente a su alrededor se ponía de mal humor, celoso de los demás.

-¿Hay algo entre tú y Midoriya? -Le preguntó un día.

-¿De qué hablas? -Respondió mirándole de mala manera.

-Lo miras mucho.

-¡No lo hago! -Refunfuñó mientras algunas explosiones salían de sus manos, amenazando al pelirrojo.

Pero no logró intimidarlo, y volvió a preguntar -¿Te gusta acaso?

-¿¡Haaah?! -¿Gustarle? ¿Él?

Kirishima intentó calmarlo al verlo acercarse peligrosamente a su persona pero ignoró por completo lo que le decía. Vio al peliverde a la distancia e intentó no prestarle atención, gruñó algunas maldiciones mientras regresaba la vista al pelirrojo. ¿Por qué le gustaría alguien tan patético como lo era Deku? Y con ese pensamiento en su mente volteó a ver de nuevo al de ojos verdes y se sonrojó súbitamente. Se dio cuenta que en realidad le gustaba, todo este tiempo no había odiado al menor sino a los que estaban con él. Siempre estuvo celoso de que hablaran con él.

El descanso terminó y de regreso al salón vio al más bajo desde atrás, aún sin poder creer que estaban saliendo.

-¿Le pedirás una cita?

Detuvo su caminar repentinamente y continuó caminando al no encontrar qué responderle. Realmente que Eijirou supiera sobre su relación le fastidiaba.

A la salida se adelantó y esperó por el de ojos verdes cerca del lugar donde se separaba de la castaña y el de lentes. Cuando llegó le volteó a ver, el chico le sonrió y se apresuró en llegar a su lado. Tras comprobar que no había mucha gente en la vía pública agarró la mano ajena y entrelazó sus dedos. Pudo sentir el pulso del menor en su mano, ninguno de los dos se acostumbraba aún a ese cambio en su relación. Su corazón se aceleró y las manos empezaron a sudarle, pasó saliva con pesadez y le pareció bastante más fácil derrotar a un villano que preguntarle algo al peliverde.

Y con el corazón en la garganta finalmente le preguntó -¿...Quieres... salir el fin de semana?


	8. Chapter 8

_Lo siento, la vida real me llamó. Yo también quiero saber cómo sale la cita –risas-._

* * *

 ** _Anxieux_**

 **8**

Con el corazón en la garganta le preguntó -¿...Quieres... salir el fin de semana?

El menor se detuvo y al notarlo le miró por el rabillo del ojo, descubriendo que le miraba azorado. Se sonrojó a más no poder y desvió la mirada, queriendo evitar que le viera. Dudaba realmente llegar a acostumbrarse a la nueva relación que tenían, el chico lo veía como cuando niños, expectante y asombrado por lo que hacía y aunque en esos días le encantaba tener la atención del más bajo ahora simplemente era un poco incómodo y vergonzoso.

Ahí iba de nuevo, su corazón había dado un vuelco. Ver a Katsuki actuar de esa manera era un gozo para su persona, se sentía dichoso de ser la razón por la que su voz temblaba y su rostro enrojecía. Sus manos estaban húmedas, el rubio estaba sudando y apretaba con fuerza su mano. Resistió las ganas de sonreír y trató ver el rostro ajeno inclinándose hacia el frente. Para alguien como él debía ser difícil actuar con calma y pedir por algo que normalmente tomaría sin dudarlo.

No sabía si el mayor era consciente de esos pequeños detalles pero que los tuviera con él le hacía bastante feliz.

Aló un poco del agarre que tenían en sus manos para llamar su atención y cuando los ojos rubíes le miraron asintió con la cabeza. -Salgamos. -Sintió sus mejillas colorearse. Su voz tenía un tono bajo por los nervios.

Inesperadamente el mayor le besó. Se alejó sorprendido mientras cubría su boca y volteó a todos lados asustado de que la gente los haya visto. Por suerte nadie había notado lo que pasó. Regresó la mirada a su compañero y éste le sonrió, burlándose de él.

El incidente -si lo podía llamar así- quedó ahí y volvieron a emprender camino a sus casas.

En el trayecto el mayor no le miró, de reojo le veía a ratos, miraba su perfil y sus mejillas coloreadas. La comisura de sus labios se alzaba un poco y sujetó con fuerza los tirantes de su mochila para aminorar las ansias de tomar la mano ajena y disfrutó apacible el momento.

Llegaron al edificio de departamentos y se despidió del rubio, el cual se quedó parado en la acera hasta que le vio entrar por la puerta principal del inmueble.

Su madre le recibió y le dijo que esperara por la cena, que ya casi estaba lista. Depositó sus cosas en el piso, cerca de la mesa y tras una plática cotidiana con la mayor se sentaron a comer.

No fue sino hasta que entró a su cuarto que se percató de lo que Katsuki le había pedido: una cita. _¿¡Una cita!?_ Dejó caer su mochila y su cara se puso roja. Se agachó hasta quedar de cuclillas y se cubrió con los brazos, completamente avergonzado. ¿Tendrían una cita? ¿Cómo esas que se ven en las películas? ¿Cómo hacen los novios? Sus pensamientos se detuvieron y sintió el corazón en la boca.

Podría morir de la vergüenza.

El tono de su celular le asustó, un poco desorientado lo tomó y tras ver el nombre en la pantalla se sonrojó. Revisó el mensaje, ponía una hora y un lugar, le contestó que ahí lo vería y le deseó buenas noches.

Sonrió un poco, saber que el de ojos carmines aún tenía su número celular le alegraba.

Cambió su ropa por algo más ligero y se preparó para dormir. Sin embargo no podía conciliar el sueño. Se removió por la cama, una, dos, tres veces; sobre su espalda, bocabajo, a un lado, al otro; se tapó y se destapó; no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se acostó pero le parecieron horas. Estaba ansioso. ¿Qué harían mañana? ¿Cómo debía vestirse? ¿A dónde irían? Abrazó la almohada, la estrujó contra su pecho y hundió la cara en ésta. Si fuera posible ahora mismo saldría humo de sus orejas. En ese momento era igual a una chica protagonista de manga _shoujo_. El corazón le asfixiaba, lo sentía atorado en la base del cuello y el timbre de su teléfono móvil lo desatoró. Estiró el brazo y tomó el aparato. Enterró la cara en la almohada tras leer lo que había llegado a su celular y reprimió la necesidad de gritar.

 _"_ _Buenas noches"_ , ponía en el mensaje que Bakugou le había mandado. Se había tardado en responder, pero había enviado respuesta a algo que Izuku realmente no esperaba, no creía que el rubio se tomaría la molestia de regresarle el deseo de buenas noches. Sintió una calidez en el pecho y por alguna razón comenzó a relajarse.

Eventualmente se quedaría dormido, pensó positivamente. Y sin darse cuenta cayó en la inconsciencia.

Iba de regreso a su casa para cambiarse el uniforme, _All Might_ le había citado y para evitarse problemas prefirieron verse en la Academia. Cuando ya estaba cerca de la entrada principal sintió una presión en la muñeca y se detuvo.

-¡Midoriya!

-¿Todoroki? -Preguntó al voltearse.

-¿Tienes un minuto? -El chico con la cicatriz no le miraba y mantuvo firme el agarre en su muñeca.

Quería decirle que tenía prisa pero no pudo hacerlo, esperó hasta que el de cabello bicolor le miró y asintió con la cabeza. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que vio su boca moverse, la abrió varias veces pero no dijo nada. Parecía pensativo, como si buscara las palabras correctas para decir sin embargo pasado un tiempo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y le miró fijamente.

-Estoy aquí para lo que necesites. -Dijo mientras le soltaba.

No entendió el porqué de sus palabras, pero le agradeció por ellas y después de despedirse volvió a su camino para volver a su casa.

Una vez se hubo cambiado de ropa miró el reloj de su teléfono celular, aún tenía bastante tiempo de sobra, sin embargo prefirió salir antes por miedo a sufrir algún percance. Apresurado se detuvo en la entrada y se puso sus botines.

-¿A dónde vas? -Le preguntó su madre a su espalda, desde el umbral del comedor.

Cuando tomó el pomo de la puerta volteó a ver a la mujer y con un peculiar color en sus mejillas le respondió -Voy a salir con Kacchan. -Sonriendo salió del apartamento, dejando atrás a su madre desconcertada.


	9. Chapter 9

_Imagínense ustedes la ropa, no soy buena para eso. Muuy en el fondo me gustan los clichés, perdón._

* * *

 ** _Anxieux_**

 **9**

Cuando tomó el pomo de la puerta volteó a ver a la mujer y con un peculiar color en sus mejillas le respondió -Voy a salir con Kacchan. -Sonriendo salió del apartamento, dejando atrás a su madre desconcertada.

¿Con Kacchan? ¿Había escuchado bien? Quiso gritarle y asegurarse de que ese nombre era el que había mencionado su hijo, pero la sorpresa era tal que su voz no salía. Corrió detrás del joven y cuando abrió la puerta ya no le vio por el pasillo. Una sonrisa se paseó por su rostro, hacía tiempo desde que escuchó esas palabras.

Al llegar al parque central miró con nerviosismo la hora, había llegado demasiado temprano. Se rió de sí mismo ante su actitud y se sonrojó al pensar que se debía a que era su primera cita. Le dolió el estómago y se sentó en una de las bancas, miró a todos lados intentando distraerse y disminuir los nervios que se acumulaban en su abdomen.

Pasó el tiempo viendo a la gente ir y venir, uno que otro niño se le quedaba mirando y les saludaba, sin saber realmente cómo reaccionar, algunas mascotas perdidas se acercaron a él, haciéndole compañía hasta que sus dueños las reconocían y se las llevaban. Vio toda clase de personas, de diferentes edades, con diversas características y con melancolía se preguntó por qué él. En su ensimismamiento ignoró que no estaba solo y un peso en su cabeza le agarró desprevenido.

-¿Qué haces? -La mano del mayor se hundió en su cabello alborotado y le hizo levantar la cabeza para que le mirara.

-...Kacchan. -Le miró a los ojos, el rubio quitó su mano y entonces se levantó de su asiento.

-¿Tienes mucho aquí? -Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Eh... no, bueno, sí -rascó su nuca y se rió un poco al ver que el otro le miraba confundido -es que... llegué demasiado temprano. -Clavó la mirada en el piso, avergonzado.

Katsuki se movió un poco en su lugar tras la respuesta y sus pómulos se pusieron rojos al saber que no era el único ansioso por la cita. Chasqueó la lengua ante el pensamiento y un tanto molesto consigo mismo revolvió su cabello.

Buscando cambiar la atmósfera que se volvía sofocante pretendió preguntarle si se iban de ahí pero cuando abrió la boca escuchó el estómago del peliverde hacer ruido. Aquello había disipado el incómodo ambiente y cambió la pregunta. -¿Quieres comer primero?

Con las manos sobre su estómago y sonrojado hasta las orejas le contestó con un movimiento de arriba abajo con la cabeza. Vio los zapatos de su compañero acercarse y alzó la mirada, le hizo una seña para ponerse en camino y recobró la postura.

Caminaban a un mismo paso, a pocos centímetros uno del otro, sus ojos verdes observaron el perfil del mayor y desvió la mirada cuando el rubio se percató de que le estaba viendo. Los dos se ruborizaron.

Al entrar a un pequeño restaurante familiar, tomaron una mesa hasta el fondo. Mientras comían platicaron un poco sobre la Academia y para sorpresa de ambos las palabras salieron más fácil y naturales de lo que esperaban. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvieron así. Bakugou no despegó su mirada del chico de pecas hasta que se levantaron para dejar el establecimiento.

La distancia entre ellos había disminuido, era tan minúscula, tan microscópica que básicamente sus hombros se rozaban. Desconocía si la gente se daba cuenta de eso y si acaso pensaban mal de la cercanía que había entre ellos, en ese momento sólo pensaba en lo cálido que era el rubio y que le gustaría tomar su mano. Distraído en sus pensamientos tardó en darse cuenta que habían llegado al centro comercial.

El de mirada rubí le dijo que perdieran el tiempo por ahí. Le respondió afirmativamente y pasaron por algunos locales. No había entendido en realidad porqué iban a pasear por aquel sitio pero no desaprovechó la oportunidad para comprar una que otra cosa.

Entraron en algunas tiendas departamentales, algunos locales pequeños, jugando se probaron algunos accesorios. Pasaron a comprar algunos aperitivos y se compartieron de éstos, el menor le ofrecía una mordida de su _crêpe_ y el rubio le daba algunas bolitas de _takoyaki_. Siguieron caminando por el centro aunque ahora simplemente veían las cosas en los aparadores.

Terminaron de comer y Katsuki le hizo perseguirlo. Al principio le asustó perderlo de vista entre la multitud mas cuando mantuvo el paso comenzó a divertirse, se sintió como un niño otra vez.

Cansados se apoyaron en sus rodillas, esperando regular sus respiraciones. Se enderezó una vez su ritmo fue más lento, miró a su alrededor creyendo que estaban en ningún lugar pero al voltear a su lado izquierdo sintió la cara caliente y al ver al mayor alejarse le siguió. Estaban fuera del cine.

Tras escoger una película el rubio compró los boletos, compraron palomitas y refrescos y entraron en la sala que les correspondía. Se sentaron en una fila donde no había muchas personas y en cuanto se sentaron el de ojos rojizos le tomó de la mano, se sorprendió y volteó a verlo, lucía un tanto desinteresado y volvió a acomodarse en su asiento disfrutando la caricia con sus mejillas rojas. Viendo la película se olvidó de que estaba con el chico explosivo y lo recordó cuando sintió algo pesado en su lado derecho.

-¡...Kacchan! -Susurró al ver que el susodicho estaba apoyado en su hombro y dejó de hablar al darse cuenta que el chico se había quedado dormido. Sonrió cálidamente al verlo tan relajado y apenado pensó que había escogido una película aburrida.

Lo que Izuku no sabía era que el mayor no había dormido la noche anterior, ansioso por la cita que tendrían el día siguiente.

En la secuencia de los créditos el rubio empezó a despertar y al notar que estaba tan cerca del otro se alejó apresurado y se levantó, haciendo que el peliverde le siguiera hasta fuera del cine.

El sol ya se había ocultado, era de noche y emprendieron camino de regreso a sus casas. La vía pública estaba bastante más solitaria que en la tarde y aprovechando ambos rozaron sus dedos, aún tímidos por el contacto, y tomaron la mano del otro entre la suya. Midoriya se disculpó por la película, lamentaba que le pareciera aburrida.

Bakugou detuvo su caminata y revolvió su propio cabello, exasperado y nervioso por lo que diría. Le explicó al menor que no era culpa suya y que se había quedado dormido porque no pudo dormir, todo aquello lo dijo sin mirar a su compañero y cuando lo miró se quedó embelesado. Sus ojos verdes estaban vidriosos y su rostro enrojecido, sin poder contenerse se acercó y acorraló al de cabello alborotado contra la pared.

Le besó desesperado, gemidos por parte del chico de pecas quedaron ahogados en su boca, tomó el rostro del menor y metió su pulgar en la boca ajena, obligándole a separar los labios y aprovechó para morder su lengua, chupándola. El más bajo se estremeció con el contacto y con ojos llorosos enfocó los rubíes del mayor. Izuku se aferró a sus brazos y entonces dejó sus labios, agitado le abrazó y descansó la barbilla en su hombro, hundió la nariz cerca de la nuca del peliverde e inhaló su aroma. Buscando calmarse besó su cuello por la parte de atrás.

¿¡Qué demonios era lo que le hacía Deku!?


	10. Chapter 10

_De verdad que me alegran sus palabras, muchas gracias._

 _Aún me pregunto cómo va a terminar esto._

* * *

 ** _Anxieux_**

 **10**

Dejó una marca de beso en su cuello y se alejó de él sin poder mirarlo. Le sostuvo por los hombros y sintió el cuerpo ajeno estremecerse al tiempo en que su respiración estaba acelerada. Le fue difícil soltarlo, al final lo hizo, retrocedió unos pasos y regresó al camino, el menor le siguió después de un rato. No dijeron nada más en el resto del camino y aunque no se tomaron de la mano esta vez les bastó con la cercanía entre sus cuerpos.

Cuando llegaron al frente del edificio donde estaba el departamento donde Izuku vivía éste se paró frente al rubio.

-Gracias... por la cita. -Le sonreía mientras sus pómulos se coloreaban.

Le desvió la mirada avergonzado por las palabras e inesperadamente el peliverde se acercó y le besó en la comisura de sus labios. Con prisa el menor se despidió y entró en el edificio. Aturdido se quedó en su sitio hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse a la distancia. Rosó la parte donde el chico le había besado y se fue de ahí tan rápido como pudo.

Al entrar a su casa se dirigió inmediatamente a su cuarto ignorando las preguntas de su madre y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

¿¡Qué demonios era lo que le hacía Deku!?

Perdía el control cada vez que el chico le miraba de aquella forma, con un cúmulo de sentimientos escritos por todo su rostro y sonrojado a más no poder. A diferencia de aquellos días en la secundaria, cuando veía su rostro y sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas quería destrozarlo, arruinarlo, echarlo a perder de distintas maneras que antes nunca había pensado y que ni él mismo llegaba a comprender y a la vez quería atesorarlo, tratarlo con cuidado como si fuera demasiado frágil, temiendo romperlo.

Tapó su boca al recordar el rostro del más bajo, la garganta se le secó y comenzó a sudar, sintió su cuerpo caliente y su respiración se estropeó. Agitado salió de su cuarto y se encerró en el baño, se paró debajo de la regadera y dejó que el agua fría le mojara. Con pánico miró sus manos, pero la repentina subida de temperatura no era debido a su _quirk_. Un espasmo en su cuerpo le hizo entender la razón, intentó ignorarla y se escurrió contra la pared de azulejos esperando que el líquido mitigara el ardor que comenzaba a crecer en su interior.

Miró preocupada de nuevo la marca roja en el cuello de su hijo. Perdió la cuenta de las veces que había visto aquella mancha, la había visto todo el domingo e incrédula se quiso convencer de que era sólo una picadura de mosquito, incluso pensó en preguntarle al menor, pero parecía completamente ajeno a ese hecho. Sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse del asunto. Sirvió el almuerzo y cuando el chico se levantó tras terminar volvió a ver la mancha que exornaba su cuello, distraída se despidió del menor. Tal vez debería cuestionarle cuando regresara de la Academia.

Antes de llegar a la escuela quiso preguntarle si pasaba algo, el rubio se notaba bastante incómodo desde que le saludó al salir de su casa, además lucía distraído, su atención estaba en cualquier otro lado menos en el camino, sin embargo había pensado tanto en las posibles reacciones de su compañero que no se percató de que ya habían entrado a las instalaciones de la Academia. Una vez en el salón simplemente se le quedó viendo, intentando descifrar los pensamientos del mayor, sin tener mucho éxito en realidad.

-¡Deku! -A sus espaldas Uraraka le llamó.

Escuchó que el de cabello cenizo tronó la lengua, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta salir del salón. Le siguió con la mirada y cuando ya no le vio centró su atención en la castaña que se había detenido cerca de su lugar.

-Buenos días. -Le sonrió, pero la chica no respondió. -¿Sucede algo?

La castaña se había detenido un poco más atrás, desde donde podía ver claramente la espalda del peliverde. Su ceño fruncido y sus ojos fijos expresaban miedo e incertidumbre. Pronto se acercó Iida preguntándole si estaba bien y la chica sólo levantó la mano y con el dedo índice tembloroso apuntó a lo que estaba viendo.

-¿E-es eso...? -Tartamudeó.

El pelinegro se acomodó los lentes mientras buscaba lo que la chica apuntaba y al encontrarlo se petrificó en su sitio. Izuku se alarmó, no sabía de qué hablaban pero algo le decía que era malo.

-Una marca de beso. -Soltó al fin el de lentes, parecía haber contenido la respiración.

El chico de pecas se sonrojó y en un parpadeo movió su mano derecha hacia su cuello, cubriendo la parte de atrás donde sabía estaba la dichosa marca. En ese instante se dio cuenta del porqué su madre se había comportado tan extraña el domingo, lo que no entendía era por qué él mismo no se había percatado de que traía tal cosa en su cuello. Se avergonzó aún más al recordar que había estado fuera de sí cuando el rubio le besó el cuello, así que no fue consciente de que le dejó una marca.

Pensó en reclamarle al de ojos rubíes, sin embargo en ese momento debía aclarar algunas cosas para con sus amigos. ¿Qué les iba a decir? ¿Estaría bien dejarlos saber la verdad? ¿Le parecería bien a Kacchan? Reflexionó por algunos minutos y concluyó que si eran ellos no debía haber problema. Respiró profundo y al exhalar miró al par de chicos.

-Hay algo que... debo decirles.

Recobraron la compostura y le prestaron atención al peliverde. El discurso de Midoriya era lento y pausado, se le trababa la lengua y tartamudeó varias veces, no podía mantener la vista enfocada en un lugar por más de dos segundos y su cara estaba sudorosa al tiempo en que se ponía más roja con cada palabra y cuando hubo terminado su mirada se clavó en el suelo.

Tardaron en procesar lo que el chico de pecas les acababa de decir, no podían creer que fuera verdad, habían visto el comportamiento de Katsuki hacia el peliverde desde el primer día de clases y sabían que en el pasado las cosas habían estado peor, pero los gestos nerviosos y torpes que el chico había mostrado mientras les contaba aquello les convenció.

Katsuki e Izuku estaban saliendo. Katsuki e Izuku eran novios.

-¡¿Novios?! -Dejó escapar la castaña mientras la idea se paseaba en su cabeza.


	11. Chapter 11

_Son personas hermosas ustedes, en serio. Lo que esté por pasar es culpa de mi madre.  
_

* * *

 ** _Anxieux_**

 **11**

-¡¿Novios?! -Dejó escapar la castaña mientras la idea se paseaba en su cabeza.

Iida e Izuku se alarmaron por el repentino grito de la chica y le hicieron señas para que guardara silencio. La castaña cubrió su boca con ambas manos y volteó hacia atrás esperando que no hubiera alguien más. Su rostro se relajó al ver que estaban solos.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, parecían estar procesando aun lo que el peliverde les había dicho.

-¿Realmente están saliendo? -Preguntó el de cabello oscuro.

Se sonrojó, bajó la mirada por un momento y la levantó para mirarlos a los ojos -Sí.

Sus amigos se voltearon a ver entre sí, parpadearon un par de veces y con una sonrisa le regresaron la mirada.

-Qué bien, -comentó la chica, -me alegra mucho. -Puso su mano izquierda sobre su hombro, dándole apoyo.

Hubo silencio una vez más y después de unos minutos la chica volvió a hablar. -Bueno, supongo que deberías encargarte de eso. -Apuntó donde la mano del peliverde estaba.

-Sería problemático que el resto de la clase lo viera. -Dijo el más alto, pensando en que la clase se volvería ruidosa y alteraría la disciplina, además de que se volvería una molestia para el de cabello verde.

El chico de pecas se levantó y salió con rumbo a la enfermería.

Cuando se quedaron solos volvieron a compartir la mirada, preocupados por el de ojos verdes. Ellos sabían que a Izuku le gustaba Katsuki, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado aún miraba al rubio desde lejos, se preocupaba por él y suspiraba melancólico cada vez que lo veía alejarse. Para ellos, verlo era frustrante y doloroso, y para el de pecas debía ser peor, ¿por qué tuvo que enamorarse de alguien como Bakugou? El de _quirk_ explosivo no le trataba bien y aunque querían creer que las cosas irían mejor entre ellos ahora que estaban juntos no podían evitar pensar que Midoriya saldría herido. Querían confiar en el de cabello cenizo, realmente querían.

La enfermería estaba sola, afortunadamente encontró las banditas con facilidad, ojalá cubrir la marca fuera igual de fácil, la idea de quejarse por aquello le volvió a asaltar, personalmente no le desagradaba el hecho de que la gente supiera de que estaban saliendo, pero creía que Katsuki prefería dejarlo entre ellos. Mientras intentaba poner la bandita se preguntó por qué el de mirada rojiza habría dejado una marca en un lugar visible, ¿podría ser que en realidad quería que todos se enteraran de su relación?

De regreso en el salón Asui y Todoroki le preguntaron si algo había sucedido, nervioso mintió diciendo que había tenido un pequeño accidente en casa, la chica de cabello oscuro le dijo que tuviera cuidado, el de mirada bicolor no dijo nada pero no pareció creerle.

A la hora del almuerzo el rubio caminaba un par de pasos atrás del peliverde por el pasillo, Kirishima le estaba hablando de algo que no tenía idea, no lo escuchaba porque su atención estaba centrada en la bandita que cubría parte del cuello de su -ahora- pareja. Rezongó en voz baja al saber que ese pedazo de material sintético tapaba la marca que le había hecho el día antes de ayer. Olvidando todo a su alrededor se apresuró hacia el chico de cabello verde y lo agarró por el cuello del saco para después llevarlo consigo, arrastrándolo a un lugar donde estuvieran solos.

De un momento a otro había dejado de ver la multitud en el pasillo y ahora veía el rostro de Katsuki, viéndole desde arriba. Inspeccionó el lugar donde estaban y vio que estaban en el baño, a su espalda se encontraba la puerta de entrada y salida de la habitación pero no había posibilidad de salir en ese preciso instante, Bakugou le tenía acorralado.

-No lo hice para que nadie lo viera. -Acercó su mano izquierda a su cuello y con los dedos tocó la bandita.

Tragó saliva de manera pesada, los ojos rubíes le miraban intensamente con un extraño sentimiento que le causó escalofríos. Se quedó en silencio analizando las palabras del más alto. ¿Había sido intencional?

-Lo hice para que tú no lo vieras, pero los demás sí. -Levantó la bandita del borde, despegándola lentamente.

La cara le ardió, -¿Qui-quieres que l-los demás sepan? -Tartamudeó.

Se encogió de repente al escuchar el golpe de los puños del rubio contra la puerta y con temor le miró. Mostraba los dientes como un cánido, estaba enojado y avergonzado, no sabía qué hacer. Recordó entonces lo que Kirishima le había dicho la semana pasada: Bakugou quería decirle eso a todos.

Le sorprendió un poco lo posesivo que podía llegar a ser el de mirada carmín. Quiso decirle que estaba bien, si quería que los demás lo supieran entonces los dejaría enterarse, de alguna manera el pensamiento le gustaba, sin embargo los labios ajenos se posaron sobre los suyos en un beso hambriento al instante en que sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar.

Sus labios se movieron con los del rubio y no tardó en sentir la lengua del otro dentro de su boca, rozando la suya, tocando sus dientes y su paladar, se le dificultó un poco mantener el ritmo y la saliva comenzó a escaparse por la comisura de sus labios. En ratos el mayor se separaba y lamía la saliva que se derramaba y entonces le besaba de nuevo, chupaba su labio inferior y lo mordía levemente, acariciándolo con su dentadura. Jadeó varias veces y su aliento caliente se mezcló con el de su compañero, sofocándolo.

Las manos de Katsuki se metieron debajo de su saco y desfajaron su camisa, mordió su labio una vez más y entonces bajó por su cuello.

-Es... espe... -Su voz se cortaba, los besos le habían dejado sin aliento.

Llamó al chico por su nombre varias veces pero le ignoró completamente. Se alarmó cuando las manos del rubio bajaron dentro de su pantalón.

-Kacchan... ¡Kacchan!


	12. Chapter 12

_De alguna manera siento que estos capítulos son un tanto forzados (lo cual es mala señal), pero haré lo posible por darle un final a esto, antes de que quede inconcluso. Muchas gracias por su apoyo._

* * *

 ** _Anxieux_**

 **12**

-¿Qui-quieres que l-los demás sepan?

No estaba seguro de lo que quería.

Una parte de él quería que todos supieran que Deku salía con él pero otra no lo quería así. Por una fracción de segundo se sintió aliviado de que la mancha no fuera visible, aquello le evitaría varios problemas, como el tener que responder a las cuestiones de sus compañeros, sin embargo ese pensamiento se vio opacado tan pronto se paseó por su cabeza. Le había enojado ver que el menor ocultó la marca, porque era prueba de que el chico estaba saliendo con alguien, que era pareja de alguien más y, especialmente, que era de su propiedad. Si bien era cierto que los demás no sabrían que él había hecho la marca con tan sólo verla, a él le bastaba con que les sirviera de advertencia, no quería que se acercaran a él con tanta confianza.

Sin poder evitarlo sus pensamientos se desviaron y no pudo responder a la pregunta del peliverde. Su cuerpo se sintió caliente y tan pronto le dio un vistazo al más bajo se abalanzó sobre él.

Tenía la garganta seca y estaba sudando, justo como aquel día después de la cita. Era consciente de por qué le pasaba eso y era consciente de lo que iba a hacer si no se detenía, pero por más que lo intentara no podía retroceder. Le besó hasta que dejó sus labios rojos, de un color granate y tras lamer sus propios labios le mordió una vez más. Bajó por su cuello, lo acarició con parsimonia y deshizo su corbata junto con su camisa para exponer más de su piel. Pellizcó su cuello con los incisivos, algunas dentadas comenzaron a hacerse visibles y pequeñas manchas rojas exornaban la magra epidermis, al mismo tiempo ocupó sus manos en desfajar al menor.

Escuchó al menor llamarle por su nombre varias veces mas le ignoró por completo. Sintió el cuerpo moverse entre sus manos, empujándolo inútilmente para que se detuviera y se alejara. Le mordió en la base del cuello, cerca del esternón y aflojó el cinturón del peliverde para después meter sus manos debajo del pantalón.

-Kacchan... ¡Kacchan! -Su voz temblaba.

Ah, lo estaba asustando.

Succionó la delgada piel sobre su clavícula, la mordió y al separarse comenzó a enrojecer. Rozó su espalda baja y con ambas manos tocó sus glúteos, presionando para acercarlo contra su propio cuerpo. Exhaló aire caliente contra el pecho del más bajo y éste se removió en su lugar mientras volvía a intentar empujarlo apoyando sus manos en su pecho y haciendo presión. Le miró embriagado y volvió a besarlo al tiempo en que masajeaba el trasero del menor.

-Mmhh... por... favor... -Dijo entre besos. -De-tente...

Era sordo a las palabras de su compañero y continuó asfixiándolo con sus deseos egoístas hasta que le vio llorar.

Había perdido el control.

Se alejó lentamente, temiendo lo que pudiera observar y sintió una horrible culpa al ver al menor tan desaliñado y sus ojos esmeraldas nubosos le miraron asustados.

Por más que quiso pedirle perdón no pudo. Impotente, se fue de ahí sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, escuchó al de pecas llamarle pero no se detuvo.

Soñó con Deku, dos noches seguidas. El problema no era que soñara con él sino cómo lo había soñado.

El Izuku de sus fantasías era voluptuoso, erótico, concupiscente. Al principio actuaba tímido e inseguro pero tan pronto sus manos lo tocaban el menor se derretía y se escurría entre sus dedos. Disfrutaba con gusto ante sus caricias y se dejaba llevar por la pasión que él tanto deseaba liberar. Sentía el cuerpo del menor tan real, su piel, sus besos, y su propio corazón se ahogaba en sensaciones que vibraban a través del peliverde, lo llamaba por su nombre con una voz de terciopelo y se entregaba a él en cuerpo y alma. Pero el chico en sus sueños no era el de su realidad.

Podía tocarlo con todas las malas intenciones que quisiera, sostenerlo con sus anhelos más impúdicos y ser tan egoísta como deseara porque era un sueño, no temía romperlo porque esos ojos verdes que le miraban extasiados no eran reales. El Izuku de sus sueños era sólo un capricho.

Hizo todo lo posible por controlar sus impulsos, enterrarlos en lo más profundo de su corazón y fingir que no pasaba nada, sin embargo no podía engañarse a sí mismo, el chico que veía en sus fantasías no era el que despertaba su libido, era ese chico que caminaba con él rumbo a la Academia, era ese chico que le llamaba por ese apodo infantil, era ese chico que le mostraba emociones tan fascinantes, era ese chico del que se había enamorado. Por eso sus ansias se desbordaron en ese momento.

Quería estar con el de mirada esmeralda de una manera más profunda, entregarle todo lo que él era y que el menor lo aceptara. Pero tenía miedo de sí mismo y de lo que pudiera hacer.

Encerrado en su cuarto miró con pesar la pantalla de su celular, específicamente el mensaje que había llegado hacía ya un par de horas. Se enojó consigo mismo, había huido y dejado al menor solo, confundido y preocupado, sin darle explicaciones. Y por el resto del día no le permitió verle, regresó a su casa después de aquel incidente.

En el mensaje el peliverde le preguntó cómo estaba, si había pasado algo; no estaba bien y pasaba todo en realidad mas no respondió el mensaje. Dejó su teléfono sobre el escritorio y se tiró en la cama, esperaba que para mañana su cabeza se hubiera enfriado.

Salió antes de su casa, más temprano de lo que lo hacía desde que acompañaba al chico de pecas, no podía verlo a la cara, no después de aquello. En cuanto llegó al salón ocultó el rostro entre sus brazos, que estaban apoyados en la mesa de su pupitre. No levantó la cabeza sino hasta que escuchó a Uraraka llamar a Deku, consternado miró el cuello del peliverde, tenía algunas manchas de un color rojo claro y algunas banditas que debían cubrir unas heridas.

Sólo podía pensar en una forma para evitar que sus deseos se salieran de control.


	13. Chapter 13

_Muchas gracias por sus palabras~  
_

* * *

 ** _Anxieux_**

 **13**

Estaba asustado. Había llamado a su compañero varias veces pero no obtuvo reacción alguna de su parte, parecía estar en trance, fuera de sí.

Las manos del rubio empezaban a quemarle, sentía su piel arder. Los besos eran desesperados, ansiosos de él. Intentó alejarlo en más de una ocasión pero la fuerza le abandonaba, su cuerpo se adormecía por los repentinos estímulos que la piel ajena le provocaba al rozar contra la suya. Gimió ronco cuando el mayor se ocupó en su cuello, los besos y las mordidas acariciaban y lastimaban su piel, y aunque en ocasiones las dentadas le dolían su cuerpo experimentaba sensaciones extrañamente agradables.

Sin embargo esas sensaciones desaparecieron cuando las manos del rubio se movieron más al centro, entre sus nalgas. Un escalofrío subió por su columna desde donde los dedos ajenos le acariciaban y por reflejo su cadera se movió hacia atrás, el agarre en su cuerpo se ajustó más.

El miedo le abrumó y sin poder controlarse sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Entonces el mayor regresó en sí. Sus ojos rojos le miraron aterrados, culpables, acongojados. Katsuki no dijo nada y simplemente le ayudó a arreglarse la ropa antes de salir de ahí.

Le habló de nuevo y quiso alcanzarlo con la mano pero ya estaba lejos.

Se miró en el espejo, su camisa blanca estaba arrugada, la casaca del uniforme se resbalaba por su hombro derecho y su corbata roja estaba deshecha, colgando en su cuello. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos por el reciente llanto, las manos le temblaban, tenía los labios hinchados y la boca le sabía a hierro, su cuello estaba magullado, había un par de marcas de beso, algunos puntos rosados y otras cuantas dentadas. No lucía bien, no al menos como para salir así e ir al comedor.

Decidió ir al salón por sus cosas e irse a casa, no quería lidiar con las preguntas de sus compañeros y probablemente se encontraría con _Recovery_ _Girl_ si iba a la enfermería por algo para cubrir su cuello. Tras arreglar su atuendo y lavarse la cara salió del baño.

De regreso en su casa evitó a su madre. Entró al cuarto de baño y revisó con calma las marcas en su piel. Pensó en el más alto, ¿habría pasado algo? ¿estaría bien? Recordó la mirada que le había dirigido, ¿se sentía culpable?

No estaba seguro de cómo sentirse, eso no era propio de Kacchan. Se preguntaba una y otra vez qué pudo haber sucedido, ¿por qué lo hizo? En el fondo le daba un agradable sentimiento que el rubio se arrepintiera de aquello y al mismo tiempo había una punzada en su corazón, ¿tomaba en cuenta sus sentimientos? ¿pensaría en lo que le hizo durante la secundaria? ¿creería que era un error estar con él? Esperaba equivocarse con lo último.

Después de tratar con las marcas en su piel fue a su cuarto y se recostó. Vacilante tomó su celular, sin esperanzas de obtener una respuesta le mandó un mensaje al de ojos rubíes y se quedó dormido.

Poco le sorprendió que el mayor no estuviera esperándolo para ir a la Academia, pero sintió un nudo en la garganta. Su madre le había preguntado si las cosas iban bien, y le mintió, no quería preocuparla más. Caminó hacia la escuela bastante sombrío y al llegar al salón la nube sobre su cabeza se despejó al ver que el chico de cabello cenizo estaba en su pupitre.

Uraraka le saludó y notó las banditas en su cuello así como las manchas.

-¿Fue Bakugou?

Aquello le desconcertó, ¿acaso era lo más lógico? Le enojó un poco que la chica pensara inmediatamente en el rubio como el posible responsable, y le entristeció el hecho de que, en efecto, había sido él quien laceró su piel. Mintió de nuevo aunque sabía que era inútil, la castaña vio a través de su mentira, en realidad nadie creería sus excusas.

El día pasó sin mucha novedad. El mayor no le dirigió la palabra en todo el día, ni siquiera le miró y cuando intentaba acercarse para hablar sobre lo sucedido siempre lo evitaba, justo como la semana pasada.

Tampoco le sorprendió que a la hora de salida no le hubiera esperado, no lo vio en el salón después de que recogió sus pertenencias, tampoco lo vio en el pasillo y mucho menos lo vio fuera de las instalaciones de la Academia, le rehuía por completo.

Sin embargo al pasar por la puerta de acceso algo le sostuvo y le sacó del camino. Su corazón dio un vuelco, ansiaba que fuera el de ojos carmines pero en su lugar se topó con la heterocromía de su compañero de clases. Todoroki, sin soltar el agarre en su saco del uniforme, le pidió algo de su tiempo y le hizo seguirle.

El de cabello bicolor permaneció en silencio, su mirada enfocaba cualquier cosa excepto sus ojos.

-¿De qué querías hablar? -Rompió el silencio, esperando que el chico se animara a hablar.

El de la cicatriz titubeó por algunos minutos más, acomodaba sus pensamientos. Le miró de reojo varias veces y frunció el ceño.

-Sales con Bakugou, ¿no es así? -Le miró fijamente.

Se quedó en silencio y se encogió de hombros, fue una pregunta retórica, Shouto lo sabía y aunque guardaba la esperanza de que no tenían una relación en realidad, sabía que era inútil pensar que tenía alguna oportunidad.

-¿Por qué él? Él te hizo eso.

Tenía un amor completamente unilateral hacia el peliverde, era consciente de eso. No podía competir con el del _quirk_ explosivo, él conocía a Izuku desde antes, mucho antes y no sabía desde cuando el de cabello alborotado desarrolló esos sentimientos por el rubio pero debían ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para que el menor soportara toda clase abusos y agresiones por parte de él.

Le deseaba felicidad, pero -quizás- dominado por sus celos no creía que el más bajo llegaría a ser feliz con alguien como Bakugou.

-¿No puedo ser yo?


	14. Chapter 14

_Siento que cada vez los hago más cortos. Lo siento mucho.  
_

* * *

 ** _Anxieux_**

 **14**

-¿Por qué él? Él te hizo eso. -Parecía dolido, frustrado.

No estaba seguro si el de cabello bicolor esperaba una respuesta pero no se la podía dar. Había pensado aquello varias veces, tantas que perdió la cuenta. En los temas del corazón nadie sabe mucho y menos él. Siempre había admirado al rubio pero algo que aún no entendía era cómo eso se había transformado en un sentimiento demasiado diferente. Recordaba las veces que le acosó, le golpeó, le insultó y le echó en cara su falta de _quirk_. Había soportado todos sus maltratos y aun así su corazón se aceleraba cada que lo veía, cualquiera diría que era un masoquista.

Con pesar tocó su cuello y palpó las heridas.

Cada vez que intentaba hallar una explicación, un por qué de sus sentimientos siempre se encontraba frente a una pared, un callejón sin salida. ¿Era realmente necesario entender ese tipo de cosas?

-¿No puedo ser yo? -Se acercó un poco y alcanzó su mano derecha.

Sus palabras le sorprendieron, le agarró desprevenido. El tacto fue amable y acogedor, bastante delicado, su pulgar acariciaba el dorso de su mano con parsimonia. Dirigió la mirada hacia sus manos y analizó la pregunta, se dio cuenta entonces de a qué se refería, alzó la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. A su mente vino lo que le había dicho el otro día.

Le dolió el pecho. ¿Hace cuánto que se sentía así hacia su persona? Su mente se llenó de tantas preguntas, y armó un lío en su cabeza que le impidió cuestionar al chico de la cicatriz. Sintió culpa, ¿por qué no lo había notado? Tal vez el chico le había mandado señales y él nunca se percató porque su atención estaba en otro lado, con alguien más. Shouto le estaba pidiendo una oportunidad a sabiendas de que estaba enamorado del rubio, a pesar de que sabía que estaban saliendo, aun cuando el sentimiento entre él y Katsuki era completamente recíproco. ¿Pensaba en su bienestar? ¿Creía realmente que existía una posibilidad?

-Te lastimará de nuevo. -Se aferró con fuerza a su mano, pensando en lo que podría hacerle el rubio.

Todoroki era un buen chico, le agradaba, pero no podía romper con el concepto que tenía sobre él, el de mirada bicolor era un buen amigo suyo y nunca lo había considerado como algo más. Podría estar pensando en su bienestar sin embargo nunca se había sentido tan bien como en esos días, no conocía a Kacchan como él lo hacía.

-Lo siento. -Bajó la mirada y en un gesto reconfortante apretó la mano que sostenía.

No había esperado menos. Sabía que era imposible para él ser más que un amigo. Hizo lo posible por mantener su rostro impasible y correspondió el gesto al tiempo en que le dirigía una sonrisa débil.

-Está bien. -Le soltó lentamente, acariciando su mano una última vez, queriendo mantener el tacto de las manos ajenas tanto como le fuera posible, rozó sus dedos desde la base hasta las puntas, grabando sus huellas entre las suyas. -Estaré aquí para lo que necesites.

Le invadió un sentimiento cálido, y al mismo tiempo doloroso, no quería lastimar al de cabello bicolor. Sonrió en respuesta y le agradeció.

A la distancia, entre los jardines de la escuela alguien los observó.

Evitarlo era la única manera en que podía resistir a sus impulsos. Aunque no estaba seguro de cómo saldrían las cosas, ¿acaso no estaban saliendo? ¿Cómo podían decir que eran una pareja cuando ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra?

Clavó la mirada en el techo. Él nunca había sido paciente, era impulsivo, era alguien que podía conseguir lo que quería y ahora no se podía explicar cómo es que estaba siendo tan considerado con Deku. ¿No era algo tarde para eso? Lo que hizo en la secundaria no tenía arreglo.

Se removió en su cama y las palabras de Kirishima le asaltaron.

-¿Se pelearon acaso? -Le preguntó durante el descanso mientras veía al chico de cabello verde en una de las tantas mesas.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -Le miró de mala manera.

-No lo has mirado ni una sola vez en lo que va del día.

-... es complicado. -Susurró en una voz muy baja y esperó que el pelirrojo no le escuchara.

Su compañero le miró preocupado, pareció escucharle o tal vez no, no lo sabía en realidad. Le vio voltear hacia otro lado, -¿No es mejor que lo hables con Midoriya?

Tenía razón, debía hablarlo con el de cabello verde pero era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que quería acostarse con él, bastante difícil le fue decirle que salieran. La sangre se le subió a la cabeza y le ardió la cara. ¿Cómo podía abordar ese tema con el de pecas?

Gritó a todo pulmón desesperado, angustiado. Cuando imaginaba el escenario posible para platicar con el menor sobre ese tema ninguno de sus diálogos era sutil y sólo conseguía avergonzarse más.

Sin llegar a ninguna conclusión se acomodó para dormir.

Se detuvo frente al edificio de departamentos, alzó la mirada y con melancolía vio el apartamento del peliverde. Chasqueó la lengua y continuó su camino hacia la Academia.

Pasó la mañana sin dirigirle la palabra y cada vez que podía le miraba a escondidas, estaba ansioso, si pudiera lo sacaba de ese lugar, lo raptaría y lo encerraría donde sólo él supiera, le daba rabia que el bastardo de cabello bicolor se acercara tanto al menor, toda la mañana los vio juntos y podía jurar que el espacio entre ellos se reducía a cada segundo que pasaban uno al lado del otro.

-Si lo dejas solo alguien se va a aprovechar. -El pelirrojo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Entre los pasillos apresuró el paso en busca de alguien, cuando lo vio lo arrastró por la fuerza a un pasillo menos concurrido y lo acorraló contra la pared.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces? -Se acercó peligrosamente, sus manos abiertas y amenazantes. Irritado clavó su mirada en la heterocromía ajena. -¿No te dije que no tocaras lo que no te pertenece?


	15. Chapter 15

_Esto se me complica cada vez más. Perdón._

* * *

 ** _Anxieux_**

 **15**

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces? -Se acercó peligrosamente, sus manos abiertas y amenazantes. Irritado clavó su mirada en la heterocromía ajena. -¿No te dije que no tocaras lo que no te pertenece?

Kirishima le había contado que había visto a Todoroki junto al peliverde el día anterior, aunque no logró escuchar la conversación tenía una idea de lo que estaban hablando, el de cabello bicolor se había acercado demasiado al más bajo y le había tomado de la mano en un gesto cálido; además así como Izuku era bastante obvio con sus sentimientos hacia el rubio, Shouto reflejaba sus sentimientos hacia el de pecas de una manera similar, no era desconocido para algunos que el de cabello bicolor sentía algo por él.

-¿Qué intentas hacer? -Imaginarse la escena le enojaba. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que podía tocarlo con tanta confianza? ¿Quién se creía para forzar sus sentimientos de esa manera hacia el menor? ¿Pensaba que lograría algo?

-¿Qué te preocupa tanto? -Le preguntó. -¿Acaso no confías en él?

Sus palabras le enfadaron y le sujetó por el cuello de la camisa, restregándolo contra la pared en un movimiento bastante brusco que hizo soltar un quejido al de ojos contrastantes.

Tenía miedo, miedo de perder el control, miedo de herirlo, miedo de que el de ojos esmeraldas se alejara de él. Le preocupaba que las cosas salieran mal por su culpa y que terminara por romper el magro hilo que aún los conectaba. No era que no confiara en el menor, no confiaba en sí mismo.

Todoroki entornó los ojos, juzgándolo. La falta de respuesta por su parte le decía que el rubio no estaba seguro, dudaba de sus sentimientos. No creía que Katsuki fuera la persona indicada para estar con el menor y por más arrogante que sonara, pensaba en sí mismo como alguien mejor para éste.

-¿Cuán serio eres respecto a sus sentimientos?

A sus ojos, el chico del _quirk_ explosivo no merecía el tierno corazón de Midoriya.

Las palabras del chico de cabello bicolor se clavaron con fuerza. Se había alejado de él, llevaba dos días sin dirigirle la palabra, pero no era porque no respetara sus sentimientos sino todo lo contrario.

-¡Sólo aléjate de él! - Bramó golpeándolo de nuevo contra la pared. Le soltó y se alejó, dejándolo fuera de balance.

Escuchó al de cabello bicolor toser varias veces pero poco le importó.

Por el resto del día intentó pensar qué hacer, controlarse no era fácil, era impulsivo y celoso, podría lastimar a alguien a este paso; que si no le hizo algo al de la cicatriz fue porque le acarrearía problemas con los que no quería lidiar.

Antes y después de la clase práctica hizo todo lo posible por no mirarlo. Los sueños eróticos que tenía con el menor se repitieron una y otra vez en su cabeza ante el más mínimo vistazo a su piel, la boca se le llenó de saliva y tragó con dificultad, se avergonzó al sentirse como un depredador hambriento enjaulado frente a un pedazo de carne. Y la jaula estaba por romperse.

El pelirrojo le vio, se removía en su sitio y entre sus manos apretujaba la playera del uniforme deportivo que acababa de quitarse. Sus ojos rubíes acechaban al chico de cabello alborotado y por su cuello bajaban gruesas gotas de sudor. Parecía sediento, agitado, ávido. De un momento a otro, sin realmente intentarlo, entendió lo que pasaba con Katsuki. Quiso ayudarle a calmarse, la mirada en sus ojos se veía peligrosa. Sin embargo más arriesgado era tratar de serenarlo, Eijirou cometió el grave error de poner su mano sobre el hombro ajeno.

Vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos en un segundo.

Todos los chicos en la habitación voltearon alarmados hacia donde estaba el rubio, se había escuchado un estruendo de la nada y el cuarto se llenó por una nube de color gris oscuro. Kirishima estaba pálido, recargado contra los casilleros y al lado de su cabeza se apoyaba la mano derecha de Bakugou de la cual salía humo y la lámina del casillero estaba hundida bajo su palma.

Izuku frunció el ceño preocupado mientras veía la espalda del mayor moverse en un ritmo apresurado.

La jaula estaba rota.

Su madre le cuestionó tan pronto le vio pasar a su cuarto. Había recibido una llamada por daño a propiedad escolar, causado por su hijo pero cuando le vio con detenimiento sus intenciones de reprenderlo desaparecieron. Estaba sudoroso y se veía cansado.

-¿Estás bien? -Se acercó al menor y le puso una mano sobre la frente.

-No es nada. -Empujó la mano de la mujer y se volvió para ir a su cuarto.

Le vio ir a su cuarto y se quedó parada con un aire de preocupación, su temperatura estaba elevada.

Al siguiente día cuando el rubio se sentó a almorzar parecía más calmado, tal vez demasiado, lo dejó pasar porque sabía que el chico sólo la evitaría. Respiraba lentamente, entrecerraba los ojos de vez en cuando y la mano con que sostenía los palillos sufría algunos espasmos, había una extraña aura a su alrededor; estaba muy callado, no era como si platicara mucho durante las comidas, pero en esa ocasión era diferente. Su mirada siguió a su hijo cuando se levantó de la mesa y esquivó su mirada al regresar a su cuarto por sus cosas. Se despidió de él al verlo pasar hacia la puerta principal. Juntó los platos y los llevó a la tarja para lavarlos pero interrumpió todo al escuchar algo caer.

-¿Qué habrá tirado ahora? -Susurró para sí misma mientras salía de la cocina y se dirigía a la entrada.

Solía ser descuidado cada vez que salía con rumbo a la Academia y tumbaba algunas cosas después de salir al cerrar con fuerza la puerta principal detrás de él.

Pero en esta ocasión no hubo portazo alguno.

-¡Katsuki! -Se precipitó hacia el mencionado que yacía inconsciente a unos pocos pasos de la puerta.


	16. Chapter 16

_Estamos cerca del final~_

* * *

 ** _Anxieux_**

 **16**

Cuando vio el asiento del rubio vacío tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Sus ojos se clavaron en la puerta. Esperó hasta el último minuto por verlo entrar al salón y esperó un poco más después de la hora límite. Pero el chico de mirada rubí nunca llegó.

No era necesario decir que estaba preocupado, estaba ausente de la clase, su cuerpo estaba físicamente en su pupitre pero su mente no.

Sabía que algo malo pasaba con el mayor, ¿qué pudo haber sucedido? Se desanimó al pensar que el de cabello cenizo no confiaba en él, que probablemente aún no podía depositar su confianza en él, que no era suficiente para que le confiara sus problemas. Quizás no sería capaz de ayudarlo pero trataría, intentaría apoyarlo.

Bajó la mirada a su cuaderno con pensamientos negativos en su cabeza.

Iida y Uraraka le miraron consternados desde sus respectivos lugares. El chico peliverde cargaba con una nube sobre su cabeza y todo era culpa de Bakugou, el del quirk explosivo le había estado evitando y su comportamiento era bastante arisco, incluso ellos intentaron acercarse a él y preguntarle por su actitud pero lo único que recibían por respuesta era que chasqueara los labios y les diera la espalda. Pensaban que las cosas estaban yendo bien entre ellos, Izuku lucía resplandeciente y por eso no quisieron entrometerse.

Sin embargo no querían que el menor sufriera más de lo que ya lo había hecho a causa del rubio.

-Deku -la castaña le llamó, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento -, ¿estás bien? -Le miró desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Era la hora del descanso. Volteó a su alrededor y entonces se ubicó. Había perdido la mitad del día navegando en sus pensamientos.

-Sí, no pasa nada.

Una mentira obvia. No había tocado su comida durante los pasados quince minutos.

-¿No has ido a su casa? -Volvió a hablar la chica. -¿Para hablar con él?

Lo había pensado, pero sólo eso. Quería creer que el de ojos carmines eventualmente le diría lo que pasaba, además no lograría nada con presionarlo. Acabaría fastidiándolo y su mal humor se extendería por algún par de días más. Katsuki no era muy abierto con respecto a sus sentimientos.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, respondiendo a la pregunta de su compañera. Y sonrió débilmente cuando ella quiso seguir preguntando, insegura guardó sus comentarios.

Desde otra mesa alguien los veía.

Suponía que el rubio tenía sus razones pero pedirle que las entendiera sin conocerlas era demasiado para él. Regresó la vista a su celular y leyó el mensaje de texto otra vez. Usualmente no recibía mensajes de su parte, por no decir que en realidad ese era el primero que había en su bandeja de entrada con su remitente.

Midoriya debía importarle más de lo que esperaba, mira que decirle implícitamente que no le dijera nada a éste... Significaba que no quería preocuparlo o bien que no quería dejarlo verle tan vulnerable, tal vez era lo segundo. Sea como fuere no le prometió nada.

A la hora de la salida alcanzó al chico de pecas.

-¿Kirishima?

Sus labios se curvaron cuando su compañero le volteó a ver. Ahora que lo pensaba no había preparado absolutamente nada, ¿exactamente qué le iba a decir? El más bajo ladeó la cabeza al ver el rostro en blanco del pelirrojo. Se puso nervioso y se acaloró tras la acción del otro, pudo entender un poco más por qué Katsuki actuaba tan agresivamente cuando se trataba del peliverde.

Ante la mirada confusa de su compañero, Eijirou disipó los pensamientos que comenzaron a desviarse de sus intenciones en ese momento.

-Eh... Bueno, verás... -¿cómo podía decirlo sin lastimarle? Es decir, aquel mensaje debió recibirlo Izuku y no él, era lo normal. Ellos eran los que estaban saliendo.

Él comprendería ¿no? El del quirk explosivo no quería preocuparlo y le importaba demasiado, tanto que no sabía realmente lo que tenía qué hacer.

-...Bakugou está en cama. -Por eso le había mandado ese mensaje a él y no al de cabello alborotado.

¿En cama? ¿Estaba enfermo? En un instante su cabeza se llenó de ideas. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Por qué le había dicho a Kirishima y no a él? ¿Sería un resfriado? ¿Confiaba más en el pelirrojo? ¿Le molestaría que lo visitara? ¿Qué era entonces para él?

Dio un respingo al sentir una presión sobre su hombro y vio al más alto a los ojos. -No le des tantas vueltas, Midoriya. -Le sonrió intentando reconfortarlo. -Tú más que nadie deberías saber cómo es él.

Es cierto. Lo más seguro era que Kacchan no quería que le viera de esa manera.

Posó su mano sobre la del pelirrojo y le agradeció mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa. Se despidió de su compañero y salió de la escuela con un paso calmado.

Había sido algo bastante precipitado.

Quizá hubiera sido mejor pensarlo un par de veces más. Tragó saliva pesadamente, tal vez debiera regresar más tarde. No podía ir con las manos vacías. Ni siquiera había avisado. Probablemente nadie más estaba y terminaría causándole molestias.

Quiso retractarse pero ya había presionado el timbre.

En el fondo quería que nadie atendiera.

Su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar girar el pomo de la puerta principal y su pulso se aceleró cuando creyó que había sido Katsuki quien abrió la puerta. Se avergonzó inmediatamente ante su confusión y bajó la cabeza al ver que era la madre de su compañero.

-Izuku -Le llamó la mujer acercándose a él -, ¿vienes a ver a Katsuki?

Nervioso hizo una reverencia -Bu-buenas tardes... -Se quedó en aquella posición -P-perdón por venir s-sin avisar. -Tartamudeó.

-Levanta la cabeza, no te preocupes. -La mayor sonreía y el peliverde lo notó en su voz. -Vamos, pasa.

Después de incorporarse siguió a la mujer unos pasos atrás. Se disculpó por la intromisión y esperó en la sala. La mayor le ofreció algo para beber y aceptó un vaso con agua. Sentado en el sofá de dos plazas miró su alrededor. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvo en casa de la familia Bakugou. Todo parecía más grande y amplio cuando era niño, no era como si ahora ya no fuera impresionante, sólo que le daba un sentimiento de nostalgia al recordar las cosas diferentes.

-Hace mucho desde la última vez que viniste. -En sus manos cargaba un vaso que le dio al menor. -Me alegra ver que estás bien. -Tomó asiento en el sofá frente a él.

Dio unos tragos a su bebida. Se encogió un poco y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. Estaba un tanto incómodo, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que visitó su casa y hablar con su madre le ponía nervioso. -Ahm... ¿Cómo está Kacch- Kat-Katsuki?

Ah.

Moriría de vergüenza.

Sintió la sangre acumularse en su cara, el área debajo de sus ojos le ardía y quiso esconderse, tenía la urgencia de cubrirse con los brazos, estaba demasiado avergonzado, ¿acababa de decir su nombre de pila? Que la tierra lo tragara, por favor. No estaba seguro de cómo llamarlo frente a su madre, ni siquiera recordaba si llegó a llamarle por su apodo frente a ella, en un momento de desesperación sólo pudo decir su nombre.

Sus nervios se calmaron un poco al ver que la mayor sonreía.

-Debe estar durmiendo. La temperatura no le ha bajado desde la mañana. -Volteó a ver el pasillo por un instante y al regresar la mirada al peliverde se detuvo en el reloj de la estancia. -¡Oh no! Se me hará tarde.

La mujer se levantó de su lugar y buscó algunas cosas en la sala. Izuku la siguió con la mirada.

-Volveré más tarde entonces.

Detuvo su búsqueda y miró al menor. -No, no, puedes quedarte -se quedó callada por unos segundos y volvió a hablar -, de hecho ¿puedo pedirte que te quedes?


	17. Chapter 17

_Ya mero, ya mero. Terminar esto me está poniendo ansiosa –risas-. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios. Espero no alargar las cosas demás y que el próximo capítulo sea ya el último._

* * *

 ** _Anxieux_**

 **17**

Detuvo su búsqueda y miró al menor. -No, no, puedes quedarte -se quedó callada por unos segundos y volvió a hablar -, de hecho ¿puedo pedirte que te quedes?

¿Eh? ¿Quedarse? ¿Solo... con Kacchan?

No estaba seguro. Quería ver cómo estaba, por supuesto, pero quedarse a solas con él le ponía nervioso.

-Serán un par de horas -insistió.

Y aunque la duda no se había dispersado aceptó la petición de la mayor.

-Muchas gracias -, le sonrió -si necesitas algo no dudes en tomarlo. -Agarró sus cosas y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta principal. El peliverde la siguió. -No debería causarte muchos problemas -, se refirió a su hijo.

Intentó preguntarle algunas cosas pero la mujer no le dio oportunidad. Se despidió y le aseguró que no tardaría, y con eso se retiró.

Miró la puerta durante unos minutos y tras reunir el valor suficiente se volteó y se dirigió a la habitación del rubio. Con cada paso que daba las memorias venían a su mente y no pudo evitar la sonrisa melancólica que cruzó su rostro. Realmente había sido mucho tiempo.

Al estar frente a la puerta de su cuarto se petrificó, ¿estaba bien que entrara? No sabía si debía tocar o si acaso era mejor entrar. Si estaba dormido lo molestaría al hacer ruido. Después de debatirlo optó por entrar.

-Con permiso. -Pero aun así anunció su entrada.

Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de sí contempló la habitación. Lucía más amplia de lo que recordaba, faltaban algunos baúles donde el rubio guardaba los juguetes que sacaban al jugar de niños; había sufrido un reacomodo, la cama estaba en el extremo contrario, su escritorio a un lado de ésta, frente a la ventana; las paredes carecían de decorativos, al contrario de su propio cuarto que estaba lleno de pósteres. Caminó hasta que estuvo en el centro, tenía una apariencia más sobria de lo que imaginó. Su atención se dirigió a la cama, escuchó algunos quejidos al tiempo en que las sábanas se movían.

Se acercó lentamente, por el borde de la ropa de cama podía ver el cabello cenizo del mayor, aplastado contra la almohada, se detuvo hasta que pudo ver su rostro. Le veía bastante incómodo, tenía el entrecejo fruncido y algunos de sus mechones se pegaban en su frente, mojados por el sudor. Sobre el escritorio encontró un recipiente con agua y un paño sumergido a medias, probablemente su madre estuvo limpiando el sudor de su cara. Lo tomó entre sus manos y salió del cuarto para cambiar el agua.

Regresó con un nuevo trapo y dejó el recipiente en el suelo al hincarse. Mojó la tela y la exprimió para quitar el exceso, vaciló un momento y nervioso se dedicó a limpiar el rostro ajeno. Trató ser cuidadoso, su mano temblaba, no quería despertarlo. Pasó el paño por su sien y bajó por la línea de su quijada, tomó el trapo por otro extremo y limpió su frente, retiró los cabellos y los acomodó hacia atrás. Inconscientemente la distancia entre ellos disminuía cada vez que pasaba la tela, estaba demasiado concentrado en las facciones de su rostro; no había tenido la oportunidad de mirarlo tan cerca, de un momento a otro dejó de tocarlo con el paño y lo hizo con sus dedos, delineó sus labios y el espacio se redujo más. Sentía el aliento del más alto en la punta de sus dedos y en el borde de sus labios.

El tiempo se detuvo. Rozó los labios ajenos en una caricia casta, se separó un poco para asegurarse de que su compañero no se hubo despertado y volvió a presionar sus labios contra los suyos. Era un tacto caliente, ligeramente áspero pero al mismo tiempo suave, un sentimiento de calidez invadió su pecho y presionó un poco más, hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta cuánto había necesitado ese toque. Despacio se separó de sus labios, vio su rostro y se sintió abrumado sin saber realmente porqué.

El rumor de su respiración se interrumpió, el peliverde se sonrojó súbitamente al percatarse de que acababa de besarlo y probablemente había despertado al rubio ante el contacto, se alejó y permaneció sentado. Pudo ver sus ojos rubíes claramente tras unos minutos.

-¿...Deku? -Parpadeó varias veces, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz del ambiente. El de ojos verdes asintió con la cabeza. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería saber cómo estabas. -Respondió, y frunció los labios al ver el gesto del mayor. -Tu madre me pidió que te cuidara.

Quiso decirle que se fuera sin embargo no era realmente lo que sentía, además no tenía la energía suficiente para alzar la voz. En ese preciso instante se alegró de estar enfermo porque el menor no se daría cuenta de que le alegraba verlo a su lado. Cerró los ojos por un momento, queriendo apaciguar los latidos de su corazón.

Se puso ansioso cuando Katsuki no volvió a abrir los ojos, ¿se habría quedado dormido? Alzó la mano para ponerla sobre su frente, buscando tener contacto con él. Su temperatura no había bajado pero aunque el tacto ardía mantuvo su palma contra su piel.

Se removió en su sitio y abrió los ojos. -¿…Qué estás haciendo?

-Yo, yo sólo...

El mayor agarró su mano y la puso sobre el colchón, cerca de su mentón. Izuku se quedó quieto, pensando que quería decirle algo. Y sin saber cómo se encontró encima de la cama, con Bakugou mirándole desde arriba, apoyado en sus manos y sus rodillas, sobre él. Fue un lapso que no registró en su mente.

Miró fijamente las esmeraldas y cerró de nuevo los ojos, la fiebre le mareaba, respiraba agitadamente. Abrió los ojos y contempló al chico debajo de él. Su garganta se secó y con vehemencia besó al más bajo, con impaciencia metió una de sus manos debajo de la ropa del peliverde, rozando su abdomen y subiendo por la línea que sus músculos marcaban encima de su ombligo. Sintió su cuerpo tiritar por las caricias, gimió contra sus labios y jadeó entre besos cuando introdujo su lengua en su cavidad bucal.

Esto no estaba bien. Lo echaría a perder otra vez.

Los brazos de Midoriya le abrazaron por el cuello y quiso continuar pero sus piernas comenzaron a entumirse y su vista se tornó borrosa, lo besó una última vez antes de colapsar.

Extasiado miró a su compañero, estaba un poco desorientado así que le tomó tiempo darse cuenta de la situación. El chico de cabello cenizo yacía inconsciente encima de él y aunque estaba enfermo reaccionó bruscamente para salir de la cama. Su cara enrojeció y con manos temblorosas cubrió su boca. Al ver la cama desordenada se preocupó por el rubio y se apresuró en acomodarlo.

Lo acomodó bocarriba y lo tapó con las sábanas, agarró el paño y lo sumergió en el agua y tras exprimirlo lo colocó sobre la frente del mayor. Rápidamente alejó sus manos de él y sentado en el piso lo observó dormir mientras reflexionaba lo sucedido.

¿Qué habría pasado si Kacchan no estuviera enfermo?

Evocó los roces y besos que su compañero le dio y percibió la ausencia de éstos en su cuerpo. Sus pómulos tomaron color al pensar que le gustaría seguir sintiendo sus labios besándole y sus manos recorriendo su piel. Por un instante se había dejado llevar por las sensaciones que experimentó y sinceramente quería volver a sofocarse en ellas.

Apoyó sus brazos cruzados sobre el colchón, a un costado del rubio, descansó su barbilla sobre éstos y mientras veía su perfil se quedó dormido.

Despertó al sentir una presión en su hombro seguida de una leve sacudida. Somnoliento buscó el origen y se encontró con la madre de Katsuki, todo rastro de sueño se esfumó al instante y se levantó abruptamente. Ella le sonrió y le agradeció que se hubiera quedado.

Salieron del cuarto y la mayor le entregó una bolsa en señal de agradecimiento. Izuku la aceptó avergonzado y tras recoger su mochila se retiró.

Se encerró en su habitación y con una molestia en la parte baja de su abdomen esperó a quedarse dormido.

* * *

 _P.D.: ¿Esperaban que lo violara? –Insertar risa malvada- ...Yo también(?)._


	18. Chapter 18

_Well… este es el final. Espero que lo disfruten más de lo que yo lo hice mientras escribía._

 _Es ligeramente (¿ligeramente, en serio?) más largo que los demás… pero me pareció que se leía mejor completo de esta manera a que si lo separaba en dos capítulos (además de que no sabía dónde era buena idea cortar para hacer dos capítulos). Y bueno… soy una persona floja y no quise complicarme la vida al hacer dos capítulos de esto, perdón._

 _Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura._

* * *

 ** _Anxieux_**

 **18**

Tenía el día libre, por lo que no le preocupó quedarse en su cuarto todo el día.

Su madre le dejaba bandejas con comida al pie de la puerta, incómodo sólo tomó una de ellas y evitó por todos los medios las preguntas de su parte.

Estaba demasiado avergonzado como para salir, no se atrevió a ir a visitar a Katsuki.

Había tenido un sueño erótico.

Un sueño donde Kacchan le tocaba de distintas maneras que de sólo recordarlas se le erizaba la piel. Se encogió en posición fetal al recordar cada detalle de su fantasía, el vientre le ardía. No era la primera vez que soñaba que el rubio le besaba pero regularmente sus besos no bajaban más allá de su cuello, no era la primera vez que soñaba que el mayor le tocaba pero normalmente sus manos no llegaban más allá de su cintura.

Se ruborizó y se tapó la cara con la almohada.

Las sensaciones en el sueño le parecieron tan reales. Sentía las palmas del más alto quemarle, bajando lentamente por sus brazos, su abdomen, su cintura... Sus labios sobre su cuello, su pecho, su vientre... Súbitamente se levantó y corrió hacia el baño dónde se encerró.

Estaba recargado contra la puerta y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado. Sus manos temblaban por lo que se le dificultó tapar su boca, enrojeció al ver un bulto entre sus piernas.

No, no podría mirarlo a la cara.

Salió de su cuarto para darse una ducha, le dolía el cuerpo por estar tanto tiempo en cama. Ya había oscurecido. El agua de la regadera masajeó sus hombros, y con el hormigueo sobre su piel pensó en el peliverde y lo que pasó el día de ayer.

Lo más seguro era que Kirishima le había dicho a Izuku que estaba enfermo, a pesar de que le dijo que no lo hiciera. Su cuerpo no soportó la presión a la que estuvo expuesto los días pasados, sus defensas bajaron y simplemente colapsó. No hubiera querido que el menor le viera así pero en realidad eso no era todo, estaba tan aturdido por la fiebre que tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacer.

Por eso cuando le vio en su cuarto al principio creyó que era un delirio, que su mente jugaba con él. Pero el tacto fue tan real que no pudo contenerse. Sentir su piel de nuevo le puso ansioso.

¿Habría llegado más allá si no hubiera estado enfermo?

Se cambió de ropa y fue al comedor para cenar con sus padres. Su madre le preguntó si había sucedido algo con el peliverde, pensaba que el chico también vendría el día de hoy a visitarlo.

-No pasó nada -, contestó antes de darle un bocado a su comida. Miró a su madre fijamente a los ojos y supo que no le creía.

Le sostuvo la mirada unos minutos y volvió a hablar -Deberías ir a visitarlo.

La vio de mala manera y siguió comiendo. Tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con él.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -Preguntó la mayor desde su puerta. Al terminar la cena el rubio se había retirado a su habitación.

-Mejor. -Respondió cortante. Acomodó las sábanas y recogió el recipiente con agua en su escritorio que su madre utilizó por la mañana.

Ella se acercó y tomó el objeto de sus manos. Le miró cálidamente y pasó una de sus manos por el cabello cenizo del menor. -Ese niño realmente te quiere. -El menor agachó la cabeza, evitando su mirada. -Se quedó dormido a tu lado. -Sonrió ampliamente cuando su hijo se encogió más en su sitio y alborotó su cabello antes de marcharse.

Un sentimiento de culpa oprimió su pecho, el menor lo había cuidado, se había quedado a su lado aun cuando había intentado algo como eso. Apretó la quijada conteniendo la necesidad de gritar.

Al día siguiente salió de su cuarto al mediodía, su madre lo interceptó en el pasillo. Le preguntó a donde iba y le entregó una bolsa que quería se la entregara al chico de pecas como agradecimiento.

-Más vale que le agradezcas. -Le dio una palmada en la espalda y lo empujó hacia la puerta.

Refunfuñó pero no le dijo nada y salió de la casa.

Se había calmado un poco. Al menos no soñó de nuevo de aquella manera esa noche, le avergonzaba bastante. Era algo normal soñar con la persona que te gusta y era natural que su cuerpo tuviera esas reacciones, era hombre después de todo, sin embargo, hasta ahora no había soñado con... algo tan explícito.

Mientras se dirigía a la cocina, las imágenes de su fantasía asaltaron su mente y se sonrojó de golpe, preocupando a su madre. Le aseguró que estaba bien y cuando aceptó su respuesta la mujer tomó algunas bolsas.

-Izuku, voy a salir. -El menor asintió. -Hay comida preparada -apuntó hacia el refrigerador -, volveré para la cena.

-Cuídate. -Dijo antes de que saliera.

Revisó lo que había para comer y luego miró el reloj en la sala, casi era mediodía, comería más tarde. Se sentó en la sala y perdió el tiempo viendo el televisor.

El sonido del timbre lo asustó y brincó en su sitio, se estaba quedando dormido. Se inclinó hacia el frente, separando su espalda del respaldo del sofá y parpadeó varias veces para quitarse la sensación de adormecimiento.

-¡Ya voy! -Se apresuró en decir, esperaba que no estuviera mucho tiempo tocando el timbre quien sea que fuera.

Quiso esconderse en su cuarto pero sus piernas no reaccionaron. Tragó saliva y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. Al abrir la puerta se encontró una inesperada sorpresa.

Katsuki estaba ahí, enfrente de él, con la mirada en el piso y una mano en su cuello en señal de nerviosismo.

Después de unos minutos finalmente habló -Necesito hablar contigo. -Le miró a los ojos por primera vez en ese rato.

Recuperó un poco la compostura, -A-adelante, pasa. -Se hizo a un lado y el rubio aceptó la invitación.

Le ofreció una bebida pero el mayor le dijo que así estaba bien. Cuando se acercó junto a él a la sala le entregó la bolsa que traía y le dijo que era de parte de su madre, aprovechó para decirle que le agradeciera por los bocadillos del otro día. Se sentaron en el sillón de dos plazas.

-No tenías por qué ir... pero... gracias.

Volteó a verlo, pero él no le miraba. Bakugou era malo con las palabras, le era difícil ser sincero y él lo sabía. Miró atentamente al más alto y le tomó desprevenido que le agarrara la mano, estaba sudando y le apretó suavemente. Se quedó mirándolo esperando que siguiera con lo que quería decirle.

Aun cuando había ido con las intenciones de aclarar las cosas sobre lo que pasó los últimos días no podía reunir el valor suficiente como para hablar. ¿Cómo debería empezar? ¿Pidiendo perdón? ¿Contándole sobre sus sueños? ¿Diciéndole lo que quería hacer?

-¡Sólo... ¿Qué diablos me haces?! -Se lanzó sobre el peliverde, haciéndolo recostarse sobre el sofá.

Había esperado que el rubio volviera a tocarle como aquellas veces, sin embargo sólo mantuvo el agarre en su mano, un contacto inseguro, tembloroso y, a pesar de todo, amable. El mayor no le miraba a los ojos, sus pómulos estaban rojos y su quijada tiritaba. Era algo que no veía todos los días.

-¡No puedo estar tranquilo! -Lucía agobiado. -Me pongo ansioso y -titubeó -, cada vez necesito más... de ti. -Lo último fue apenas un susurro, pero el menor lo escuchó claramente.

Debía admitir que le había gustado oír eso.

-...quiero... sostenerte... (*)-El sonrojo en sus mejillas se extendió a sus orejas.

El aire escapó de sus pulmones y le costó respirar, aquello le abrumó y queriendo contener los sentimientos que sentía se derramaban dentro de él se abrazó con fuerza a su compañero. -Está bien. -Murmuró en su oído. Era como tener las manos de Katsuki agarrando su corazón, le asfixiaba el repentino calor que invadía su pecho.

Le besó en un intento por calmar su extasiado corazón y el más alto no tardó en profundizar el contacto, sin embargo fue diferente a los besos que le había dado antes. Tentó sus labios con su lengua y cuando la metió en su cavidad rozó con parsimonia todo lo que había a su alcance, gimió al sentir la punta de su lengua acariciar su paladar y sofocado rompió el beso.

Limpió los restos de saliva que colgaron de sus labios ante la abrupta ruptura. Mordió su labio inferior mientras veía el rostro enrojecido del peliverde y entonces lo cargó entre sus brazos. Lo llevó hasta su cuarto y lo recostó en la cama. Regresó sobre sus pasos para asegurar la puerta y por un instante vaciló, ¿estaba bien para él estar con el menor de aquella manera?

-Kacchan. -Le habló sentado en su lugar.

¿A quién engañaba? Esto era lo que quería.

Regresó a su lado, se subió a la cama y se hincó frente a él. Izuku le miró avergonzado con la cabeza baja y buscó sus labios para besarlo de nuevo. Sin romper el contacto le hizo recostarse, se colocó a los lados de su cadera, le besó un par de veces más y dejó sus labios, recargó su frente contra la ajena y vio sus ojos entrecerrados. Respiraba de manera pesada, quería relajarse porque sabía que si perdía el control el más bajo se asustaría. Con lentitud depositó un beso en la comisura de sus labios e hizo un camino hacia el lóbulo de su oreja desde donde bajó por la línea de su quijada para después besar su cuello en donde la manzana de Adán sobresalía. Su compañero jadeó de manera ronca cuando sintió sus dientes apretar con delicadeza esa parte de su cuello.

Se detuvo sobre su esternón, su mano izquierda estaba sobre su cadera y le miró fijamente, el menor asintió mientras quitaba sus manos de encima de su pecho y las dejó flexionadas a sus costados. Levantó su playera un poco, vio los músculos de su abdomen y siguió levantando la prenda hasta que se la quitó. Vergonzoso, el de pecas descansó las manos en su pecho y rehuyó su mirada.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que las cosas no eran como antes, en especial Midoriya. Su cuerpo se había desarrollado más y sería una falacia decir que no le atraía. Tragó saliva y lamió su labio superior, tocó los dedos de su compañero con sus labios, embelesado movió sus manos y el rubio aprovechó para tomarle de ambas muñecas con una de sus manos. Besó su esternón y chupó la punta de su clavícula mientras su mano libre masajeaba su pecho.

Suspiró al sentir los dedos del mayor rozando su piel y soltó un gemido cuando sus labios dejaron su clavícula y bajaron a su pezón. Se retorció ante los estímulos que comenzaron a acumularse en su entrepierna. Su mano bajó por su costado, rozando superficialmente sus costillas y delineando la curva de su caja torácica hacia su esternón para después bajar por la línea que se marcaba hacia su ombligo. Se removió de nuevo, volteando su cabeza a un lado y con los labios fruncidos intentó contener sus jadeos.

El rubio se levantó, dejando recta su espalda, se quitó su playera y la dejó caer al suelo. Desde su sitio, recostado, veía su diafragma marcarse tras cada respiración, su piel nacarada por el sudor le dejó absorto. Tardó en darse cuenta de que Bakugou cambió su posición, levantó su cadera y se acomodó entre sus piernas. Sus labios volvieron a tocar su piel desde la base de su esternón hasta su vientre, el cual descubrió un poco al bajar el borde su pantalón.

Le miró de nuevo, deteniendo sus manos en la pretina del pantalón. Avergonzado el peliverde le regresó la mirada y cerró los ojos, su sonrojo creció más por su rostro. Escuchó un jadeo de su parte cuando desabrochó el pantalón y no pudo evitar sonreír al notar la erección que empezaba a notarse debajo de su ropa interior. Retiró por completo la prenda y acarició su entrepierna con su palma izquierda al mismo tiempo en que tomaba su pierna derecha con su otra mano para besar y morder la magra piel de su corva.

-Mmm... Haaa... -Gimió tras el roce sobre su excitación. Se removió, presionando su espalda contra el colchón, restregando su piel contra las sábanas. -Kaahh... Kacchann... -Sus dientes tentaron el tendón de su corva y sus besos se acercaron lentamente hacia a su ingle, bajando por la parte interna de sus muslos.

El tacto en su palma comenzó a humedecerse, su ropa interior se manchó por el líquido que rezumaba de la punta de su miembro, tuvo una sensación pegajosa en sus dedos. Cuando estuvo cerca de su entrepierna, lamió los ligamentos que sobresalían en la unión de su muslo hacia la base de su hombría y el cuerpo debajo de él se estremeció entre suspiros ahogados.

Tocó el borde de su prenda y se separó de nuevo para acercarse a su rostro y besarle. Gimió contra su boca, aquella acción había presionado su erección y percibió la excitación de su compañero restregarse en su entrepierna. Se puso nervioso cuando el de ojos rubíes bajó su prenda y le dieron escalofríos al sentir el aire frío rozar la punta de su miembro. Cubrió su cara con sus brazos abochornado al estar completamente desnudo frente a Katsuki.

El ritmo de su corazón se aceleró, quería morder cada parte de su piel para marcarlo y saborear su cuerpo. Tenerlo de esa forma le excitaba, observó cada pequeño detalle. Nunca antes habría creído que estaría con Izuku de una manera tan íntima. Pasó una de sus manos sobre su cuerpo, acariciando desde su cuello hasta su vientre y los espasmos que su cuerpo sufrió le pusieron más hambriento, su garganta se secó, comenzó a desesperarse y tras tomar la excitación del menor en su mano movió sus caderas, provocando que la tela de su ropa estimulara su propio miembro con cada roce que daba contra el cuerpo ajeno.

Jadeó ante contacto caliente, sus ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con los rubíes de su compañero, y su respiración se aceleró cuando vio al mayor bajar la cabeza hacia su miembro. El sólo pensar en lo que haría humedeció más la punta de su falo y soltó un gemido sonoro cuando la cavidad bucal del rubio rodeó su excitación. Su cuerpo reaccionó encorvándose hacia el frente y quiso juntar las piernas tras la súbita sensación en su entrepierna. -Ahh... Mmm... -Su espalda se curvó, recargando con fuerza su cabeza contra la almohada, desordenado más su cabello, en un acto reflejo hundió su mano en el cabello cenizo del más alto cuando su lengua subió por toda la extensión de su miembro. Un jadeo áspero y resonante anunció su llegada al clímax.

La esencia turbia y blancuzca llenó su boca, la dejó caer en su mano, sonrió de medio lado al ver sus ojos verdes nubosos mirándole extasiados. Con su mano libre le sostuvo de la espalda y le levantó hasta que sus pieles rozaron. Ambos estaban abrumados.

-¿...Puedo? -Susurró contra los labios del menor. Llevó su mano entre sus nalgas y con sus dedos impregnados masajeó la entrada ajena.

Incapaz de responder, sofocado al punto en que le era difícil articular palabra alguna, jadeó contra sus labios y asintió con la cabeza mientras se abrazaba a su cuello. Sintió su aliento y el de mirada rojiza le besó, le apretó suavemente y él correspondió el gesto, disfrutó el ósculo sereno y sus brazos se aferraron al mayor con calidez.

Aceptaría todo lo que él quisiera darle.

Abrió con pereza sus ojos y cuando su vista se aclaró sonrió al tiempo en que sus pómulos enrojecían. Acostado a su lado, sobre su costado izquierdo, Katsuki le miraba. Sintió el peso de su mano sobre su cadera y se volteó para quedar recostado sobre su abdomen. Soltó un quejido ante una punzada en su espalda baja.

-¿Estás bien? -Le preguntó el mayor.

-No es nada. -Respondió.

No se había percatado del dolor hasta que se movió, así que simplemente evitaría moverse mucho. Se sonrojó súbitamente al pensar en la razón y el origen de esa punzada.

Imaginó lo que cruzaba la mente de su compañero y quiso molestarlo -¿Qué estás pensando?

Pero Izuku le agarró con la guardia baja. -Realmente me gustas, Kacchan.(**) -Sus mejillas teñidas en un rojo amapola.

-¡Deja de hacer eso, maldición! -Ruborizado acercó al chico y le besó. Susurró algo mientras recargaba su frente contra la ajena y el de cabello verde sonrió tiernamente.

Era lunes. Salió de su casa y con una sonrisa resplandeciente saludó a Bakugou, quien le estaba esperando en la acera. Pasaron tiempo juntos durante el fin de semana, las cosas se habían calmado entre ellos y algunas otras cosas sucedieron.

El mayor le tomó de la mano y caminaron así hasta llegar a la Academia. Se apresuró en soltarse tan pronto cruzaron la entrada principal pero su compañero no le dejó.

-¡K-Ka-Kacchan! -Estaban cerca de entrar al edificio donde tomaban clases.

-¿Qué tanto murmuras? -Le jaló hasta que lo tuvo cerca de su cara. -Llegaremos tarde.

Pasó saliva, por un instante pensó que le besaría.

Siguieron caminando hasta el salón, sintió sus pies pesados mientras más se acercaban a la puerta y creyó desmayarse cuando pasaron por la puerta juntos.

-¡Deku, buenos d-! -Uraraka se quedó de piedra a unos metros del susodicho.

La reacción de la chica extrañó a sus compañeros y no tardaron en notar la razón de su comportamiento. La cara de Izuku había cambiado de color, era de un color granate e intentaba cubrirse inútilmente con su brazo libre, caminaba unos pasos detrás de Katsuki e hizo bastante obvio el hecho de que estaban agarrados de la mano.

Comenzaron a escucharse susurros por todo el salón y cuando finalmente llegó a su asiento se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba preparado para dejar que los demás se enteraran de su relación.

Ansioso, el rubio miró al menor avergonzado en su lugar y le quitó una de sus manos de encima de su rostro -Ahora no se te acercarán fácilmente. -Y tomando ventaja de que sus manos cubrían parcialmente sus rostros de la vista de los demás le besó en los labios.

 **OWARI**

* * *

 _(*) No he querido poner textualmente que quiere tener relaciones sexuales con él, por el momento carezco de un sinónimo más sutil y romántico para ello, por lo que mi mente sólo pudo pensar esa frase que usualmente leo en mangas yaoi, generalmente de la traducción al inglés "I want to hold you", perdón por eso._

 _(**) De nuevo yo y mi vocabulario en inglés (ahora resulta que soy bilingüe… ja, ja, mátenme). En primera instancia no creo adecuado que se anden declarando amor y que Izuku le dijera que lo amaba simplemente no me cuadraba, sin embargo el "querer" de alguna manera en mi tierra es algo que se usa más con familiares y pues queda en un plano completamente diferente a comparación del "gustar" que por alguna razón tiende a ser lo típico que se dicen en los noviazgos. En segunda instancia pretendía usar la frase "I really like you", pero… traducirla como "realmente te quiero" no me pareció que encajaba, no quería que sonara "demasiado" para la escena pero ese "gustar" que Izuku usa no es nada superficial._

 _Y eso con las notas. Ahora mis comentarios…_

 _Lo siento mucho por haberme tardado, lo siento mucho por haber cortado el lemmon y lo siento mucho por ese final._

 _Mentiría si dijera que no quiero continuar este fanfic pero simplemente empezó a complicarse. Por algo me tardé como cinco días en terminar. Había ocasiones en las que escribía como posesa y de repente me detenía, preguntándome "¿por qué siquiera escribo esto?" y perdía el interés y se quedaba estancado. Sucedió muchas veces, pero finalmente lo acabé. Sobre el lemmon… Debatí conmigo misma por un día entero. De alguna manera no me pareció necesario ponerlo completo, además de que también perdí el interés, simplemente no tenía ganas e incluso creo que no quedó apropiado… así que lo corté antes de echarlo a perder. Me había dicho a mí misma desde que me animé a hacer este fanfic un_ multichapter _que en definitiva pondría un lemmon, hecho y derecho pero todo aquello se esfumó tal y como el final que había planeado. Cuando llegué a los últimos párrafos fue como un apagón y mi cabeza quedó en blanco. Pero ya les había hecho esperar demasiado y traté de terminarlo._

 _Así que… ¡Muchas gracias!_

 _Muchas gracias por seguir este fanfic que no había pretendido hacer_ multichapter _, muchas gracias por aguantar a esta persona floja y desmotivada que soy (ja, ja) y que a pesar de que el ritmo que tenía para las actualizaciones se fue haciendo algo irregular aun así siguieron leyendo, muchas gracias por su apoyo y por todas sus palabras._

 _Espero no haberles decepcionado… y espero nos sigamos leyendo._


End file.
